Behind the Yellow Tape
by not dead yet
Summary: When Crime Doctor Carlisle Cullen is called to a scene he thinks that it will be just like all the other cases that he had handled before: strictly human involved, he couldn't be more wrong. Not when the smell of vampires are all over the crime scene. BXE
1. The Call

**A/N: Don't own Twilight.**

**This is the full summery:**

**When Crime Doctor Carlisle Cullen is called to a scene he thinks that it will be just like all the other cases that he had handled before: strickly human involved, he couldn't be more wrong. But what is he and his family suppose to do when the murder 'victoms' happens to be the Chief of Police's Charlie Swan and his wife Renee Swan. Things get even more twisted when he finds out that they have a daughter; a daughter who's exsistance has been kept a secret from everyone. Not to metion that she has no heart beat and she has a hate for her parents that go way past humanly possible. And to make matters even worst; there is the smell of vampires all over the crime scene. Will following the girl back to her life in Forks be the answer. They didn't know but they were about to find out.**

Carlisle POV

We had only been in Seattle, Washington for three years. That is my family and I. The "children" went to the local high school while Esme, my lovely love, pretended to be a stay at home mom. With this new identity I chose to be a crime doctor.

That was what I called it at least. I was the doctor that went to the crime scenes and came up with the cause of death and all that. It was a real eye opener to see how badly the human race fights within themselves. But this case was different, different indeed, for this case was twisted and tangled with my own race the true race of vampires.

**A/N: Was going to stop it here.**

Carlisle's POV

"I bet you Rose's car that she will." Emmett said to Jasper from across the coffee table. We were currently playing 'Betting On Humans And Their Impulses'. The girl on the T.V. stood shaking outside an old mansion that looked very unkempt and very well breakable. Emmett had just bet that she would go into the house.

Jasper shook his head."No way! She went to all the other houses and didn't go in." Jasper said for he was indeed betting against him.

Jasper shook his head again while Rose hit her husband in the head…hard.

"My things aren't for you to bet away!" She snapped. But then her voice took a new tone. "Even when there's no way your wrong." She turned to smirk at Jasper.

Alice froze for a second going stiff next to her husband. When she came out of her trance like stat she shook her head sadly even though there was still the spark of good nature humor behind her eyes.

"Sorry Jazzy but it looks like they're right." She said in her high soprano's voice.

Seconds late the young women walked into the house. Esme put it on pause preparing it for the next bet.

"So what do you have to give up again?" Edward said loftily from the couch. We all knew that he very well indeed knew exactly what Jasper had to give up for the bet but only wanted him to recite it out of enjoyment.

Jasper's face fell visibly. "No manipulating Emmett into panic attacks each time he feels lusty for thirteen months."

Emmett crowed. "Got that right!" He smiled to Jasper while Jasper gasped. Emmett was obviously sending him some lust for his wife more then he ever dared to do around him before.

Edward groaned. "Damn it Emmett! You can feel lust all you want but can you stop with the images, please? Please?!" he begged holding his head between his hands.

Emmett chuckled then seemed to choke on it. I would too if I had been him for the motherly glare that my wife fixed him with now would make any lesser man or vampire quail. "S-sorry Edward." He muttered while both Edward and Jasper sighed as if a huge weight had been taken off of them.

Alice's high voiced laughter filled the room. "You two are s-." She stopped in mid-sentence. Her face quickly became glazed over. When she came out of her frozen state her eyes seemed dull without their usually good nature spark. That only happened when, well to say it frankly, bad things happened in her visions and by the way her face continued to drop whatever she had seen was something unstoppable. She and Edward shared a quick look and Edward nodded only then would she meet any of our gazes. The gaze she chose to catch first was mine.

"Get your work phone out Carlisle." She whispered. "And we're coming with you." She said quietly we had to strain to hear.

"What? Why do I ha-" I was cut off in the midst of my questioning by the eerie sound of my work phone ringing…..

**A/N: Cliff hanger!! What did Alice see? Who had called Carlisle and what was sooo bad that Alice had lost the spark in her eyes? Longer chapter next I promise.**

**Smiles and Fangs,**

**Not Dead Yet!**


	2. The Vision

**A/N: Don't own Twilight. This story shall be uploaded every Sunday. Seeing that I live some where, where you probably don't it maybe a bit messed up.**

* * *

Edward's POV

Alice went still besides Jasper. My relief at Emmett's non-lusty thoughts was short lived. I saw behind my own eyes the vision that unfurled in front of Alice's.

_Black ash covered the ground. Rising from the depths of the grey smoke was the frame of a mansion. Burned and charred only a shadow of its original beauty. A bright string of yellow tape wrapped around the burn sight. Like a huge yellow snake eager to crush the life out of the house given the chance. The loud whirring of police cars surrounding the tape grew louder with the approach of more police cars. They parked and out tumbled more and more officers. In the middle of the sea of uniformed cops I could see Carlisle getting out of his sleek black car. I could see the rest of the family file out behind him. He paused for a bit, sniffing the air. Then a word formed on his lips and when he breathed it out I knew there was no way he could be wrong. "Vampires." _

Reality came smashing back around me at the same time Alice came falling back too. Her eyes flashed to mine and quietly in the privacy of her own mind she asked me: _Should we not tell them and let them figure it out on their own when we get there? _I agreed with a slight tip of my head.

She then looked at Carlisle. "Get your work phone out." She whispered. "And we're coming with you."

Carlisle looked bemused. "What? Why do I hav-." He was cut off by the deathly sound of his work phone ringing.

Carlisle's POV

I picked up my work phone out of my pocket which was snugly lying next to my personal cell phone. It continued it's normally cheery turned danger-signaling ringing and vibrating. It read on the screen: Jones.

Jones was the head of the department that I worked in. He never called me, no; it was usually a lower ranking official. Whatever he was calling about must have been important.

I flung my phone open and slowly raised it to my ear. "Hello?" I breathed into the phone.

Jones' gruff voice answered. "Cullen we need you to come down here right now." He said. This confused me. They usually told me what was happening without me asking. But I would soon learn that this was unlike any case I had dueled with in my undead life.

"What happened?" I asked almost scared of what Jones would answer with.

"There has been a fire a terrible fire. I need you to come down to the scene at once!" Jones said he was clearly loosing his hold on his sanity. Damn it must have been really bad.

"What? Where?" I questioned quickly before he could lose the rest of his marbles. I knew that my whole family could hear very clearly our conversation and so all of their gazes were fixed on either my phone or I.

"At the Chief of Police's house." What the hell?! I could hear the intake of breath from some of my family.

"_The _Chief of Police?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, _The _Chief of Police." He answered gravely. "Swan, Charlie Swan."

**A/N: Cliff hanger! I was going to stop it here!**

Carlisle's POV

I slowly hung up the phone with the shock still on my face. _The _Chief of Police. Wow. He and his wife was a nice couple even if Renee his wife didn't get out much.

"Esme, children" I began.

"Yes we will come with you dear." My Esme said a slight smile brushing her lips. "Just like Alice said we will be there for you, always." I smiled at her and took her hands into mine.

"We can all fit in your car, Carlisle." Edward said, standing up along with the rest of the family.

I nodded and we began walking out to my car. After we had all filled it I looked up to Alice.

"Too late?" I asked her.

"Too late." She agreed.

Edward's POV

When we got there it was just like the vision. Every thing completely and utterly ruined.

Carlisle got out of the car first and was the first to acknowledge a very important thing.

"Vampires." He said. Yup, he was defiantly right. The smell of them was unmistakable. It was every where, around the trees on the house; every where except on the yellow tape.

A man that must have been Jones came up to Carlisle. "Hello Cullen and family." He said eyeing us slowly.

"Sorry, I would not have brought them but we were already on the road when you called." Carlisle lied smoothly.

"Well I don't care what's really important now is that I need you to find the cause of death. So fare the other crime doctors have come up with some ideas but I would like to see what you say first before we assume any thing." Jones' mouth said one thing while his mind said something different.

_Fourteen people have looked at the bodies and yet not one of them can figure out the cause of death. _

I repeated his word too low and too quick for any human to hear so that Carlisle and the family would know what was truly going on. I could see Carlisle out of the corner of my eye nod.

"Shall I take a look then?" Carlisle asked.

Jones nodded the turned to look at the rest of us. "Um… they can just wait in the car." He said.

Carlisle stepped closer to the man. "No they won't." He said in a soft and alluring voice. "You're going to let them come with me and not do anything to stop us." He told the man. I could tell from Jasper's thoughts that he was compelling the man to agree.

After a bit Jones nodded. "All go." He muttered "No car waiting… trying to stop… go ahead." He mumbled.

Carlisle smiled a most charming and inhuman smile ever and brushed past Jones with the rest of the family in toe. We walked for a bit threading through the cops; skirting around cars at time. Slowly, we mad it over to a group of cops and crime drs. Here and there people nodded to Carlisle and almost everywhere people stopped to gawk at the family and me.

When we finally came to a stop the smell of vampire had increased. Two bodies were on the ground. Burned and charred beyond recognition.

"This is Charlie Swan." A officer next to Rose said. Pointing to the corpse that was the most burned. Some bones were burned too. "And this is Renee Swan." He said pointing to the other one. Mrs. Swan's corpse was also broken but the difference was that the smell of gasoline was stronger on her but make no mistake there was gasoline on both bodies.

Carlisle's brain began to tick away furiously.

_Broken bones. Meaning hurt before death. Gasoline so hmmm that means intentionally set flames. That could only mean one thing. _

"Murder." He whispered. "Mr. and Mrs. Charlie Swan were murdered."

* * *

**A/N: Cliff hanger!! Who murdered the Swans and why?**

**Smiles and Fangs,**

**Not Dead Yet!**


	3. The Traveling

**Dear Readers,**

**This whole page is an author's note. I personally have always hated these but sadly I find it necessary to write one of these. First off I know that I said I would upload every Sunday but the thing is that I'm leaving on a trip to on Saturday and that would mean giving up a week of uploading. **

**After a long thought process I decided to upload on Friday. So the next chapter should come out quickly after this. Again the days might be a bit off but there's nothing I can do about the international dateline. **

**Next I thought I would address the status count. A lot of people are reading my chapters but not reviewing! Okay people I'm going to say something that we have all heard before: review, review, review! **

**Finally I thought I would leave this chapter/author's note open for people who want to review or say something that is open to the public reading under reviews seeing that PMs aren't readable by the public. Any questions feel free to ask! I will get back to you. **

**Smiles and Fangs,**

**Not Dead Yet!**


	4. The Number

**A/N: Don't own Twilight. Now people I've read my status on my page on and I've realized that many people are reading it but not reviewing so I'm just here to ask if you would please review! Thanks and enjoy!**

Edward's POV

It was obvious that the humans couldn't hear what Carlisle had just said. He still seemed to be in his own little world.

"Carlisle." Jasper muttered under his breath, so low that it was a whisper to vampires alike.

Luckily this seemed to snap him out of it. "Ah…um right. They were murdered." He stated. The other officers gaped at him. What had seemed to be a long time for us vampires were only a few seconds to humans.

_The boss did say that he was the best. _The cop who had pointed out the bodies thought. The thoughts of the other cops seemed to eco his thinking.

"And how do you know?" another cop demanded. _I was here for five hours and I couldn't come up with anything and here he comes just waltzing in with is family no less and is able to solve it!_

"Simple really." Carlisle said kindly. "They have the smell of gasoline all over them. Also their bones were broken from external damage which means that the damage in question was inflicted before death."

When he finished there was an absolute silence among the humans. It was only broken when Jones began to speak. "This isn't good. Oh God not good at all!" He seemed to feverishly wipe at his brow.

"We are going to have to call their daughter." He finally said when he had regained a little bit of his sanity back. That simple phrase seemed to shock everyone.

"They have a daughter, sir?" one of the cops asked.

"Yes, Smith they have a daughter." Jones answered irritably. "Cullen" he then looked at the family "or Cullen_s _can you follow me for a sec." according to his thoughts he didn't want to be over heard by any of the police force and I mean _any._

We followed him out to the mouth of the woods surrounding the house and only after checking to see that we weren't going to be over heard did he speak.

"I can't tell her." He said glumly. "I don't know how to deal with children let alone _girl _children." Rose seemed to take offence to his words but luckily she was able to hold her tongue.

"So I was wondering if you would call her up and make an appointment to see her. You are good with females and also with kids so I'm expecting this to be easy for you." He said all this very fast and very lamely so that the want to become a human had been shot down by a few points.

"Of course Jones." Carlisle said respectfully. "Is that all?"

"Oh and one more thing before I forget." Jones said "Here's a file on the daughter." He handed Carlisle a rather small file with the words 'Classified' stamped across it.

"A file?" Carlisle asked. For it was rather odd that the police had a file on her.

"Yes a file." Jones said annoyed. "We began to wonder why she wasn't seen with her parents that much." He said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Don't open it here. No, there are too many eyes here. When you get home open it. It has every thing that you need to know about her or really every thing that we could dig up on her which wasn't much. It also includes her school that she is attending and also a few pictures of her."

"And how will I reach her?" Carlisle asked.

"The number's in there." Jones stated. "Simply call the number and ask for Swan, Isabella Swan."

**A/N: Cliff hanger. Finally Bella has been brought into the story. Okay next chapter will be much longer! Review, review, review!!**

**Smiles and Fangs,**

**Not Dead Yet!**


	5. The File

**A/N: Don't own Twilight.**

**I thought that I would just give a heads up that every single chapter, all the way to chapter 11 has already been written. Some of the things in later chapters are closely similar to Breaking Dawn. I was shocked too but I wanted everyone to know that this was all written before Breaking Dawn came out. Kay so read and enjoy! **

Carlisle's POV

When we got home the first thing I did was whip the folder out. The family gathered around me while we began to read the content. There was one page of information and three pictures.

The information sheet read:

_Name: Isabella Marie Swan_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: Seventeen_

_House Address: Bellow_

_School Attending: Forks High School, Washington_

_Work: dance studio at Forks High School, Washington_

_Work number: Bellow_

_Home number: Bellow_

_Personal number: Bellow _

_Other information: She got a scholarship to Forks High School, Washington. Parents paid extra tuition to send her out of their school distract of Seattle. Teaches dance classes from five to ten. Split into three classes the last two for anyone while the first is for Forks High schoolers only. Also teaches self defense classes from eleven to one. She has Sundays off. _

The three pictures all consisted of a beautiful girl. She had long brown hair that matched her deep liquid brown eyes. Her skin was a milky white while her lips looked like soft pink petals.

The first picture was of her coming out of a red Audi in a school parking lot with sunglasses and a hoodie covering he face. She was looking behind her as if ready for an attack but from what.

The next picture was of the same girl but on a different day. She had on a black leotard with black legging and matching black dance shoes. She again had sunglasses on while she walked into a building with the words 'Dance Studio' marking it. She was holding water and a bag while she looked over her shoulder again but for what I do not know.

Then the last picture was her without her sunglasses but with stylish clothes kneeling down in front of a little girl who had dance clothes on. She was smiling which seemed to light up her features while she took the girl's hands in hers and whispered something to her. Again she was in front of the dance studio.

Then I located the bottom of the page and dialed in the number labeled 'work number' and then put it on speaker.

Edward's POV

Carlisle dialed in the work number from the page and set the home phone on speaker. It rang and rang twice before it was answered. The sound of Bock was playing in the back round.

"Hello?" Asked a sweet voice. The music in the background was abruptly cut off.

"Hello, I'm calling for an Isabella Marie Swan?" Carlisle asked coolly.

There was laughter in the background. "Boys and girls please quiet down." She said kindly. "Yes this is her speaking and it's Bella."

Rose and Alice exchanged a look. I was surprised to. Bella had sounded so mature. "Oh hello Bella." Carlisle said catching his surprise. "This is Carlisle Cullen calling. I am one of the crime doctors from Seattle, Washington." He paused giving her some time to respond.

Her voice seemed to take on a steely tone. "If this has anything to do with my parents I don't care." She muttered so low that a human wouldn't be able to hear it but we did. Louder she said. "Oh and why are you calling?"

We all exchanged a long look before Carlisle continued. "I am sorry to inform you that your parents have died in a terrible fire." We all held our breath waiting to see what she would mutter about them this time.

Oddly she didn't. "They did, did they?" she asked in a strangely I-don't-care sort of way. I had expected her to be all sobbing and in need of comfort instead she was kind of like you're wasting my time.

"They did." Carlisle agreed. "I would like you to come down here to my office so that we can discuss their deaths."

"Why?" she asked slightly annoyed. "They died end of story." Carlisle's already raised eyebrow shot higher into his hair.

"We believe that they were murdered." He said. The Bella girl let out a rude snort. "So about the appointment."

"Sure." She said uncaring.

"When would be best for you?" Carlisle asked a bit stunned by her nonchalant demeanor.

"Tomorrow at nine." She said without even stopping to think. This seemed to shock everyone.

"Will you be able to make it here by that time?" Carlisle questioned.

She chuckled. The word chuckled seemed like an understatement. Her laughter seemed to brighten and lighten the whole room along with my soul. Something deep inside of me was stirred. Something that had never been stirred or touched before.

"Just because of that report you read on me says that I am all the way in Forks doesn't make it impossible to reach Seattle in five to ten hours."

I gasped and so did Carlisle. "H-how did you know?" He stuttered.

"Because I do." She said vaguely.

"But how-" Carlisle began but she cut him off.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then." She stated and then hung up.

"That was odd." Carlisle muttered.

"Very odd." I agreed.

"Can you come with me tomorrow and listen in from the other room?" Carlisle asked of me. "I need someone who will know what she is thinking."

"Sure." I nodded.

_I can't wait to meet you Bella. _I thought to myself. _Can't wait at all…_

**A/N: Cliff hanger!! I will be doing this every chapter just about! Well review, review, and review.**

**Smiles and Fangs,**

**Not Dead Yet!**

**Press the button!!**


	6. The Shirt

A/N: Don't own Twilight

**A/N: Don't own Twilight. Today was my birthday and I had a lot of persons over so that is why I am uploading so late.**

**Enjoy!**

Edward's POV

We were in Carlisle's office. It was about 8:55 a.m. and she had only had five more minutes to show.

_I knew she wouldn't be able to get here on time._

Carlisle thought. This surprised me for he usually wasn't so critical of humans. The plan was that when she got here I would leave and wait out side of the office and listen in on her thoughts through out the whole exchange. That was if she ever got here.

_**9:00 a.m.**_

Edward's POV still

There was a quiet wrap on the door. The smell of freesia snuck in threw the cracks in the door. Carlisle looked at the door and then me. He nodded and I went to open the door. When I opened the door a shocking view came into sight.

The girl from the picture was right there in front of me. She was beautiful and I don't just mean beautiful every day kind of use I meant b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l!

She was wearing all black: black jeans that went to black stilettos. **(A/N: Bella isn't clumsy in this story.) **By the way she stood it seemed as if they were like tennis shoes to an athlete for the calm way she stood was equal to that of one with grace. For a top she wore a black shirt with the words **"Say No To Authority"** written across it in big white bold letters. To finish off the look she wore jet black sun glasses with a black jacket over her top.

She was wearing it open. It made way for her letter covered chest. The feeling that I got from this simple gesture was that she wasn't wearing it open to show her chest but more so for the purpose of showing Carlisle the words stamped across it. It was perfectly obvious that she would not be easily coaxed for information. Her hair up in a black clip was the most pretty **(He ever ends up messing up his grammar!) **brown that I have ever seen.

She looked up at me and the gasped. She didn't gasp how other females did when the saw me or the family no this was different. The gasp was not of awe but instead it was of shock, recognition, and could it be fear? She shook her head for a second and the cleared her throat.

"Oh." I realized that I had been not only staring but blocking her way into the office as well. I couldn't believe my thoughts when I noticed where they were; fully and utterly lost in this girl.

I moved to the side and allowed her to pass. She looked me down from head to toe and then did the same to Carlisle who was standing up and then took a whiff at the room at large. I had no clue what she was she was trying to find by smelling but whatever she had been looking for she had obviously found it. Her eyes widened while the small smile that had been touching her rose colored lips disappeared along with her calm.

Her drop of her calm demeanor had left her with a panic stricken face. She hid it well but I could still she the hysteria on the edges of her eyes and something told me that it had nothing to do with the situation that she was in but more so with the people she was with meaning Carlisle and I.

**A/N: Cliffy!! Oooo! Bella the Bad Ass! Hmmmm….. I kind of like the sound of that. Jk but she is less of a push over in this story. Now I thought that I would tell you just for an FYI that it is really important to pay attention to all the little details in the story just in case. (Wink, Wink!) Also the next chapter will be longer! Reviews are air for a writer! So let me breath!!**

**Smiles and Fangs,  
Not Dead Yet!!**


	7. The Beat

**A/N: Don't own Twilight.**

**People please vote in my poll it's really important for this story's **

**Future. **

* * *

Bella's POV **(A/N: Finally people kept asking for it so here it is! Enjoy!)**

The door opened and I gasped.

Oh. My. God!

It was _them._

The same _them _that still haunted my sleep.

The same _them _that followed me into the darkness of my loneliness.

_It was_ _them._

There was no mistake in it. The proof was not only in their looks but also in the air. The smell of their body's sweetness was barely there and yet there was no mistake in the fact that it _was_ there. I had smelled it with my own nose.

Their looks were further proof of my draw conclusion. The one standing by the desk, Carlisle Cullen I think for his looks had matched his voice, looked beautiful, but didn't they all, with his blond hair cascading down to meet his cheeks. His eyes were gold just the same as _them_. Yup, always the same. His kind but weary smile wasn't the only thing I saw for I also saw a gleaming marriage ring on his long white finger.

Damn, I didn't even know that they could marry. Gross…I didn't even want to think about it.

Then there was the one in front of me. He had just moved to make way for me to move into the office. _Yah, like that will ever happen._ He was beautiful and I don't just mean beautiful every day kind of use I meant b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l! His hair was a rare but oddly fitting color of bronze. It spilled from his scalp in a disheveled but radiant way. His golden eyes stared down on me with blazing intensity.

I couldn't even believe my thoughts. I didn't like _them. _No not even dislike try hate yes; I hate _them. _That's was when one of the many harsh memories that I tried so hard to hold back came flooding in.

_**Flashback:**_

_**"Damn you girl!" He shouted at me. "You are the reason our life is such hell!"**_

_**"Yes!" the women beside him growled in agreement. "You defy nature!" she shirked. "You should have never been born!" **_

_**"No, never!" the man agreed with her savagely. He smashed me across the face. "When you become eighteenth you will become one of us. We know how it goes."**_

_**"But just because we cannot kill you and you can withstand anything that our kind can doesn't mean or stop us from trying." The women snarled in a fierce whisper. **_

_**End of Flashback**_

The last thing that I remembered before I collapsed was that they would never even hold my hand.

Edward's POV **(Oh this is going to be way interesting…) **Right after I moved aside the girl seemed to go into a daze. Not one of those happy day dream dazes but one of those remembrance dazes and a bad on at that.

_What is she thinking?! _

Carlisle demanded to know.

I only shook my head and quietly I whispered back. "I don't know. I can't read her mind it's blank."

The girl let out a scream and then fell to the floor. I was there without thought. Wrapping my cold stony long arms around her slim frame. She was so soft, so light. Her warm body beat with the blood of life. But that's when I realized it: her heart wasn't beating…at all.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Cliffie!! Lol! Review!

**This chapter was short and so is the next but after that it gets pretty long.**

**This chapter had a lot of details so you might want to look over it again **

**Because it might come up again and soon…**

**Smiles and Fangs,**

**Not Dead Yet!**


	8. The Poll

**Dear Readers, **

**This whole page is an author's note. I personally have always hated these but sadly I find it necessary to write one of these…again. **

**First off I would like to say thank you to all of my loyal readers who have stuck with me threw thick and thin. I have enjoyed reading your Pm's and reviews.**

**Just for the sake of information: For my story 'Behind the Yellow Tape' I have written all the way up to chapter 13 so when I say that something is coming up soon I mean it. **

**Next I would ask you again because I'm sure that I have said it some where before PLEASE participate in my poll. I really need your votes. Thanks!**

**Next I would like to say that I am going out of the country again from Saturday through Monday. So I will be uploading sometime this week instead of this weekend.**

**Also I have created two forums and would like you to participate in that also. And speaking along those lines I am also betaing. I know I'm not the best with spelling or grammar but I can really help someone with ideas, writer blocks, and stuff. To find out more go to my profile.**

**As a reminder I would like to say that you can see if a story is complete or not by clicking on the story and looking and the top next to title, author, publish date, ect. I have gotten a lot of story alerts from my other stories that are done followed by Pm's and reviews like: 'can't wait for next chapter update soon' even after the story is done.**

**Lastly I have found the best spoof for the Twilight Movie ever. The URL is on my profile along with more detailed writings of things that have been covered in this letter. **

**Anyone with questions feel free to ask. You can PM me or review me. **

**To those who are afraid to ask questions for fear of annoying me and stuff don't be. I love to ask questions and to answer them too. **

**So keep reading and reviewing and enjoying!!**

**Smiles and Fangs,**

**Not Dead Yet!**


	9. The Couch

**A/N: Don't own Twilight.**

**A random quote I wrote: **

'**Normal people are just people who can pretend longer."**

**OMG! I'm soooooo sorry! This is last week's chapter, this week's chapter will be coming right after this. My computer got a virus then deleted everything, then died. **

**I just got it fixed about four and a half minutes ago. **

**Here and hope you like it!**

**Sorry again! **

* * *

**Edward's POV **

We were all surrounding the couch that the girl was lying on. She seemed to be muttering things all of which were slurred or too quiet for the most sensitive of ears to hear.

Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and I all stood brooding around her sleeping frame. The women had all left to go shopping and would be back later that day. I took the small time of silence to see what exactly they thought about this situation.

_She's still breathing so my analyst is correct. I am assuming that my hypothesis is rather more correct if my analyst were to be questioned or disapproved because of complex changes in her critical state. _**–Carlisle**

_Her emotions are so twisted and tangle. Her feelings don't react at all to my power. Hmmm. How odd. I've never come across emotions so snarled into each other. It's a complex web of fear, hurt, and anger. Wow… That would make some good poetry… _

_Her emotions so twisted that no one could soothe_

_So much pain it caused her_

_Even more when she realized that the damage couldn't be undo. _

_Too bad the last word is incorrect grammar... I was close…so close._** –Jasper. **

_Man…I wonder if she'll teach me how to do the hokey pokey. __**(A/N: Spelling?)**__ I mean__she is a dance teacher…right? _**–Emmett. **

I looked down at Bella, my thoughts wondering.

_What a beautiful name, fitting though. _I thought. Jasper gave me a weird look. His mind was questioning but I just shook my head.

"Um…is it just me or is her heart not beating?" Emmett asked into the silence.

"No its not just you." Carlisle said.

"Then how is she still alive?" Jasper asked, puzzled.

Bella sighed and began to stir.

"I don't know." I said "But we're about to find out."

**Bella's POV**

My head hurt. It continued to spin as I sat up and looked around. Aching, throbbing, pounding. It was all the same, it was all pain.

Then I realized that were ever I was sure as hell wasn't my place. It was beautiful and open. It made me feel as if I could just run free without ever having to look back. If only I could…

That's when all of the memories came crashing back. I tried to push it back. Oh!, how I tried. I closed my eyes taking the view of the room around me and turning in into a black abyss. I brought my hands to my head, holding, holding cradling. I tried and yet one memories was able to get threw my mental wall.

_**Flashback:**_

_**"We'll be sending you to Forks, Washington!" the women jeered in my face. I didn't have the guts nor the will to tell her that it was the best news ever. So I acted as if it was a bad thing out of fear that they would take yet another thing that would make me happy away. **_

_**"W-what?" I asked. My voice was rigid from the fact of not being used except for the times at night where I cried from the constant nightmares that plagued me at night. **_

_**"You heard her!" the man shouted. "You're going and never coming back. Not until it comes close to you're changing date." **_

_**The rush of relief I felt was shocking. Sadly, it couldn't mask the growing fear at the fact that I would indeed have to come back. **_

_**There had to be another way, any other way.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

I was finally able to shove the memory back threw my mental wall. I was finally able to open my eyes and re-evaluate the room at large. It was white, with a high ceiling and wide spaces of open floor.

That wasn't the only white things in the room. There were also four white strangers standing on the other side of the room staring at me with intent eyes. I recognized Carlisle Cullen and the bronze haired god from the office but the rest were totally new.

I pushed off of the couch that I had been laying on and slowly stood up. My hair had come loose from the clip and softly cascaded down my shoulders to me waist.

My held slowly stopped spinning but instead of my heads continued pressure I felt a new pain; the 'sick-to-my-stomach' kind of pain. Damn I was too weak.

I gasped in pain and clutched my stomach. Carlisle Cullen came towards me with a _worried_ look in his eyes. _Yeah, like the can feel things like sympathy. _I thought sarcastically. Even if _they _could I didn't want _their _pity nor did I need it.

I backed up as Carlisle took another step towards me.

"Bella you should sit down." He began but I interrupted before he could say more.

"I don't want _you're_ help!" I said scathingly. He cautiously took another step towards me. I matched it by backing up.

I looked around the spacious room, looking desperately for an escape.

"Bella if you would just let me look at you to see why you fainted." Carlisle tried again, I shook my head.

"No way in hell." I said flatly.

Then they slowly began to advance. I turned and ran but not fast enough. The huge giant one came at me from behind and picked me up like nothing.

I kicked, thrashed, and screamed but nothing worked. He carried me back to the couch and gently put me down. But that wasn't before the blond on had pinned my legs and the bronze, god like one, held my head in his hands. Then the huge one completed the 'pinning down' by grabbing a hold of my arms. I could do nothing so I decided to talk my way out of if.

"W-wait!" I screamed to Carlisle who had began taking a thermometer out of a black bag.

Nothing. "Please!" I begged. "I haven't done anything." I thought about that line and then rephrased it. "I haven't done anything…to you."

Carlisle paused, sighed, and then looked back down at his bag. The bronze one was looking at me strangely. I wondered what he was thinking.

* * *

** A/N: Cliff hanger!!...sort of. Hoped you liked it! Review, review, review!**

**Smiles and Fangs,**

**Not Dead Yet.**


	10. The Airport

****

A/N: Don't own Twilight.

**This is this week's chapter! My computer problems were listed on the chapter before this one. **

**I just came in from my trip and so this was the third thing I did after landing and then getting my computer fixed.**

**Checked my email.**

**Uploaded chapter nine.**

**Uploaded this chapter.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

We all looked at the girl.

She had just sat up and was looking around. She seemed to like what she was seeing too but that all changed a few seconds in though. Her thick eyelashes fluttered as she closed her eyes; her hands flying to her temples. She seemed to be pushing back some unpleasant thoughts. And, not for the first time, I wished I could read her mind.

After a time of what seemed like violent thinking she slowly got up off of the couch while spotting us, the family.

_I don't want her to hurt herself. _Carlisle thought, worriedly.

I knew I should be making sure that she didn't try anything rash but I couldn't help getting caught up in the way her hair flowed over her shoulders down to her muscled stomach. She then gasped, doubling over and clutching her stomach.

_She's going to hurt herself!_ I thought. I then felt and overwhelming feeling to go and wrap my arms around her and do what ever I could to make her pain go away. This protectiveness shocked me.

_You okay, Edward? _Jasper asked. I nodded but it was to quick for Bella's eye, thank goodness!

"Bella you should sit down." Carlisle said going into full doctor/father mode.

"I don't want _you're _help." She said in a dangerous voice.

What did she mean by _'you're help'? _I mean really, the way she said it was as if she knew what he was, what we were. And she couldn't…right?

"Bella if you would just let me look at you to see why you fainted." Carlisle said, even more worried then before.

"No way in hell." Bella said flatly. It was odd for a human to resist help from Carlisle or put up against Jasper's talent, but then again it didn't seem to affect her.

I didn't need Jasper's ability to see just how panicked she was; I could see it in her eyes. She turned and ran.

"Emmett!" I hissed. He nodded and flew after her. As he reached her Jasper and I were right behind him.

He gently picked her up and then she went wild. Kicking, thrashing, the whole nine yards. His problem wasn't holding her but instead making sure that he didn't crush her. He then put her softly down on the couch and pinned her arms. Next Jasper pinned her legs while I held her head softly in my hands willing her and myself to calm down.

"W-wait!" Bella said franticly. Carlisle who had ran to get his medical bag was back and continued to look threw it as if she hadn't said anything.

"Please!" She begged. "I haven't done anything." She seemed to rethink that line and then she rephrased it. "I haven't done anything…to you."

Carlisle paused then sighed and continued on with his work.

I looked down at her strangely and she looked back. Her gaze was intense, far more on an intense level then I had thought a human could reach. But then again she wasn't really human…or was she?

I could tell that Carlisle badly wanted to pursue this subject but something inside him had kept him from following it…yet.

"Bella how many hours of sleep do you get?" Carlisle asked calmly, taking her temperature.

She locked her jaw and set her face in a totally, I'm-not-going-to-answer, sort of way.

Jasper consecrated on making her feel the over whelming need to surrender the information that Carlisle was searching for. He forced his talent on her and after a few minutes he could feel her resistance budging.

_There we go. _He thought. "Try and ask her again." He said in plain human hearing volume.

Bella's eyes widened as if she knew what was going to happen next.

"How many hours of sleep do you get?" Carlisle asked again.

This time she did indeed answer no matter how halting her words were. "Three…to five,…sometimes none." She muttered threw her teeth.

This information pissed me off so badly. She wasn't taking care of herself. I felt like picking her up and taking her too my room just so she could recover form all the sleepless nights she had obviously endured. This protectiveness shocked me and yet when I thought of not helping her I immediately rejected the idea.

Carlisle finished taking her temp.

_78.6 _The temp stick read. Carlisle looked at the stick, his brow pulling together. She was almost as cold as us…us vampires that is.

"Why isn't your heart beating and why are you so cold that you should be dead?" I asked flatly.

From Jasper's expression and thought I could tell that Bella was trying desperately to withdraw back behind her mental wall; into a place that no one of this world could reach her in. Luckily Jasper got a hold on her before she could slip away. He held her but it was a grip that was far too weak. Once Jasper had recovered form this grip-losing moment her nodded at me and I repeated the question.

"I was…born…that way…as a…freak." She said, fighting the words as they came out.

"Can you explain a bit more?" Carlisle asked slowly.

She shook her head; her hair flowing over my hands which held her securely. But even as she shook her head the answer was still gasped out.

"My parents…were like…you. My birth…defied nature…I was…different. Not human…nor…vampire. I was…a...half-breed." She whispered. Tears now were rolling down her flushed cheeks.

"What does that mean?" Emmett said.

"Mom was…human…Dad a vampire. Mom got...pregnant…before the…change…had me. Then was turned…they were…still stuck…with me though…no matter…how hard they…tried to change…that fact." She forced out.

"But why?" Jasper asked.

"But how?" Carlisle asked.

"Dude, that's seriously messed up!" Emmett declared.

"Bella tell us." I whispered into her ear. She then bucked against our hands and began to scream.

"Please no!" She cried. Her eyes snapping closed. "I'm sorry! So sorry…"

We held her down, Jasper trying to soothe her with his gift, while I with my words. But then we quickly realized that she was in a place beyond reality. She had slipped back into the past, a place that seemed too dark to be a place of happiness. The same happiness that she deserved. I wanted to know what she was thinking. So as to better understand her and to help her, and right then and there I vowed that one day I would.

**Bella's POV **

_**Flashback:**_

_**We were outside of the airport, still in the small car that they owned. I was about to get out when I felt a cold hand grab my arm. **_

_**"Now listen, girl, and listen good!" The man said strictly. "We are doing this out of the **_**kindness **_**of our hearts, so don't screw anything up or else…"**_

_**I could hear the threat that he neglected to say; the threat that he didn't need to say to be heard.**_

_**So I nodded. "Yes." I whispered. **_

_**They women next to him hissed. "Yes, Sir!" she commanded. **_

_**"Yes, Sir." I whispered and left the car, towing behind me, my heavy bags that no one had offered to help me with. **_

_**The minute I left the car and had all my belonging besides me, the engine revved and the car sped away from the curb. **_

_**The last thing I remembered thinking, as I watched the car speed away, was that I still couldn't believe that they of all people were my parents. **_

_**End of Flashback **_

* * *

**A/N: Cliffie!! This chapter was really hard to write so I hope you liked it! **

**Review, review, review!**

**Smiles and Fangs,**

**Not Dead Yet!**


	11. The Hug

**A/N: Don't own Twilight.**

**Edward's POV**

Bella had long since passed out. I had brought her straight into my room after she had collapsed. I remembered the conversation that I had had with Carlisle a few hours ago.

_Flashback: _

_"So why do you think she fainted?" I asked Carlisle while staring at Bella's form that was laid out, sleeping, across my bed. _

_When Carlisle answered his response was slow and quiet. "She seems to be exhausted and after seeing her working hours on that file we read I'm starting to see why." _

_He sighed and shook his head before continuing. "Also she seems to have some bruises on her thighs and also across her abdomen." _

_My head began desperately ticking away. Did she do it to her self? Had she been hurt by someone? If so, who? I snarled at the thought. _

_"But what do we do...about her..._condition_?" I asked, shakily. _

_Carlisle sighed yet again before answering. "I don't know but what I do know is that I have never come across a situation as delicate as this. The path that we choose in the future will have to be one of great pre-meditated strength. It only takes one mistake…only one." Carlisle said gravely._

_End of Flashback_

I watched over her for the hours that followed that. From time to time Carlisle would come in and check on her. Sometimes even Jasper came in to calm her down when she began to scream. More times then not Emmett had to hold her down while Jasper did this.

It tore away at my heart when I saw her like this. I didn't know why but it still did. I wanted nothing more then to take her pain away. Again, I had no clue as to why this was but it still was so.

Everyone was home now but only the men in the family were allowed in. For some reason I felt as if Carlisle had a plan but I couldn't tell for he kept blocking his thoughts from m me.

The angle in my bed stirred. She sighed; stretching out across the covers. Then her eyes opened revealing deep pools of brown liquid. She starred at me for a bit then blinked.

"Ah…Hello?" I said slowly unsure of how to continue.

My voice seemed to snap her out of whatever daze she had been in. She sat up and screamed. Now this wasn't just a normal scream. No it sure wasn't. It was so high that it was above the volume of human hearing level. Seeing that I wasn't human I could here it just fine. The sound tore at my eardrums. I quickly clapped hands over my ears, trying disparately to shield and spare them from the revolting sound.

After a minuteshe stopped. She took in a deep breath and then began to speak. "Did I tell you about the…"

"Yes"

"And the…"

"Yes"

"And also the…"

"Yes."

Silence…

"Bella you don't need to be afraid." I said quietly when she began to cry.

"I know." She gasped threw tears. Then she did something that I hadn't expected. She jumped up and flew into my arms; falling down and breaking to pieces. At first I was shocked but then I slowly relaxed; bringing my arms around her.

Then Carlisle ran in followed by Jasper and Emmett. They all froze at the sight before them; all thinking different things.

_She seems to be alright and as for Edward, he seems to be more then okay. _**–Carlisle**

_I wonder why Edward is feeling such compassion for this human…Oh well, this would make a good vocal point in a story about two lovers._

_She looked at him and he at she_

_With soft feelings that they were told could never be_

_When their eyes met their hearts began to speed_

_And when they embraced they found the missing piece. _

_That was a good one…but damn that grammar. Again I was close…so close. _**–Jasper **

_Finally Edward, the sexy Cullen men genes are kicking in! _**–Emmett **

It should have been really embarrassing to have not only my writing obsessed brother and my always horny other brother here to witness this bout of affection but also to have my _father_ here to play audience to this event but instead I only felt the need to comfort the girl in my arms.

After a bit she came up for a strangled breath. "So…" She said quietly. "I guess you want to know why my parents committed suicide."

I had to do a double take. Had she said suicide? Yes she did…

**A/N: What the?! I thought they were murdered… **

**Smiles and Fangs,**

**Not Dead Yet!**


	12. The Lie

**A/N: Don't own Twilight. **

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up I found myself lain out on a big white bed. I stretched and sighed with the luxury that I had been denied when ever I was in _their _presents. I would have just laid there forever but then I heard the breath of some one close to the bed.

There sitting on a chair that over looked the bed was the bronze god. He looked at me worried. He seemed to be anxious for my plight. But it wasn't only anxiety that I was sensing from him…was the emotion possible compassion.

"Ah…Hello?" He said the words full of care.

His voice sharply snapped me out of my reflecting thoughts.

I quickly remembered just who he was and _what_ he was; and also that I was in a house full of them.

There was only one thing I could think of doing, seeing that I couldn't win a physical battle, I chose a non-violence approach; so I screamed…and loud. But rest assured that this wasn't just a wimpy human scream. No, it sure wasn't. It was so high that it was above the volume of human hearing level. Seeing that I wasn't full vampire it didn't affect me as much but it sure as hell did damage on the bronze one. He quickly clapped his hand over his ears, wincing at the noise.

After a minuteI stopped. I had to speak to him to find out just how much damage was done from his friend's little empathy gift. "Did I tell you about the…"

"Yes"

"And the…"

"Yes"

"And also the…"

"Yes."

Silence…

Oh no! Now they would find out my secret and hate me even more then now because of it.

"Bella you don't need to be afraid." He said softly when I began to cry.

"I know." I gasped threw tears. Oh, all the things that he didn't know…would never know. Then I did something that was completely compulsive and childish.

I jumped up and flew into the god's arms; falling down and breaking to pieces right when I made contact with his cold skin. The situation seemed a lot more real to me along with the consequences. I could feel his long, muscled arms wrap around me and for the first time in my life I felt calm happy and whole.

Then Carlisle ran in followed by the two other males. They all froze at the sight before them, each of their faces ticking away with ideas of the event unraveling in front of them.

I half expected the bronze one to pull back and was rewarded with his arms pulling me closer. I felt an unexplainable feeling of joy at this touch. I had no clue when that was but it was still so.

After a bit I pulled back. "So…" I said quietly. "I guess you want to know why my parents committed suicide."

As the lie slipped from my lips; I watched as shock wiped away any previous expressions. For a few seconds I felt guilty…then I remembered the way _they_ had treated me and the consequences that would follow if I was to spill the truth and then I decided right then an there that if I needed to lie then lying it would have to be…

**A/N: I was sooo tempted to stop right here…**

**Edward's POV**

"Suicide?" Carlisle asked. I could hear from his voice that he was stunned for I was to as of the rest of us.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I could understand his question seeing that it had been him and him alone that had made the closing assessment that they had been indeed murdered.

Bella nodded. "Well I would assume so seeing that they were almost completely indestructible to any threat that was human initiated." Wow. She was so smart. Not just smart, beautiful, kind, sweet and-. I quickly stopped my thoughts when I realized what I was thinking.

"But that means that you don't know for sure if you assume." Jasper said, going into full scholar mode.

"I wouldn't lie about such a thing!" She insisted. "Why on Earth would I lie about my own dear parents death?!" She made a heartbreaking sound.

We all exchanged looks. We were all a bit suspicion and skeptical but with good reason. After what we had heard her mutter on the phone made it seem only natural to not believe the girls seemingly heart felt words.

She caught our hesitant gazes. "Wait! Did you believe that I had a hand in there undoing?" When no one answered she continued in a furious whisper. "I would never! I haven't had contact with them in the last three years. Three long years! Not even a damn postage stamp!"

She then threw a hand over her face and broke down sobbing into 'my' bed sheets. I didn't really care if she ruined my sheets seeing that I never did sleep, but I did care about her feelings.

Carlisle motioned for us to follow him out to the hallway. Carlisle's mind was spinning fast. I could almost see if not hear the gears working away in his mind. Even before he spoke I knew what his words would be:

"What did you feel from her, Jasper?" He asked.

Jasper shrugged. "I felt her guilt for a second but I don't know why. Maybe it was because she felt bad for not telling us the truth about her parents. But after she told us the truth that her parents had committed suicide it went away."

"Well we must all remember that she was assuming so and there for is not certain. I don't believe that we should give any weight to her words until we get more proof." Carlisle said already in his full on crime doctor mode.

"What does that mean?" I asked eager to find out what would become of the girl.

"It means that we have no choice." Carlisle said gravely.

"No choice in what?" Emmett asked confused.

I was too until I understood. "In her containment here." I said.

"Meaning what?" Jasper questioned.

"Meaning that we have no say as to where she is kept, meaning that we have no choice but to allow her to leave." Carlisle finished.

I could almost feel my dead heart lurch from the knowledge that the second she was told this news she'd be gone within the same hour. Unless I could stop her…

**A/N: Hey people hoped you liked it! Oooo! Another cliffy. Where will Bella go? How will Edward try and stop her? Reviews make the world go 'round so you wouldn't want it to stop because of you. **

**Smiles and Fangs,**

**Not Dead Yet!**


	13. The Falling

** SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY**

** A/N: Don't own Twilight. **

**Hey people!, guess who I just dragged into the story! Only a mention for now… He he he! **

**Bella's POV**

I had just finished my little episode and taking in a deep breath I used this time to reflect.

I had kept 'sobbing' for a while after they left the room to act more convincing. I'm sure that Jake, one of my _very_ _close _friends, would have been proud of the amount of conviction my acting had inspired.

Hell, I would have been proud of me too if I was only able to get rid of the damning overwhelming guilt that I had felt after they had left. I mean I really didn't care about the other's feelings but I did care about the bronze one's feelings.

I couldn't deal with the strange emotions that were pulsing through my body from my chest where my heart was doing flips in my ribs.

All of a sudden I was swept over with tiredness. I didn't know what to do, did I go to sleep and risk getting killed while asleep or did I stay awake and become even more tired and more open to attack.

Then as if forming words something told me that the bronze god would never let anything bad happen to me. I know it was absurd and tried to deny it but in truth that one single thought allowed me to drift off easily into sleep.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't help myself and by saying that I meant that I really could not help myself so against the better judgment of the entire house I went upstairs and sat against my own door and listened into the occupants of the room.

I seemed that she had just stopped crying. I could hear her take in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. She seemed to be thinking by the way her breathing was the only thing heard. Then I heard her lie down and fall asleep. I was kind of surprised by the way that she had drifted off so easily and once again in the time I had met her and up to know I wished that I could read her mind.

**Bella's POV**

My dream after that episode of my and also the short but very important thought that was also mine was an odd one. I sat up, my still heart aching and my breathing fast and thought about what my dream had meant.

_My dream:_

_"We've found you…" an eerie voice whispered into my ear. _

_I knew that voice but from where…_

_Then out from the darkness sprang the face of two monsters, which were addressed as Charlie and Renee Swan in the human world._

**A/N: I was soooooooooo tempted to stop here!**

_I could feel the shock on my face. Weren't the d-dead? _

_As if Charlie could read my mind he snarled. "Yes, but as the say not even death can separate _love." _He said sarcastically._

_"You never loved me." I spit in his face. He turned his face into a look of hurt which was as fake as fake could get._

_"How could you possibly say that to your dear old Mom and Dad?" He said, slowing the words down as if he was talking to someone who had mentally lost it._

_"You are sick." I told him softly. I then looked up at my _Mother_. "Both of you." _

_She growled at the same time that he did and lunged at me._

_I threw my hands up, shielding my face from the oncoming storm. I braced myself too, getting ready for the impact and the pain that would sprout from it, but it never did come. I waited and waited but still I remained whole and unharmed._

_I opened my eyes in disbelief but what I saw was even more shocking. There was the bronze beauty standing in front of me snarling and snapping at my so called parents. _

_I blinked a couple of times, still not believing my own eyes. "You will never touch her or hurt her again!" He roared at them._

_Even though they out numbered him two to one they still were unable to control the flitch that they made or the steps they took back. _

_"Leave us." When they made no move he growled. "NOW!" _

_And for the first time in my sad little life I saw my parents fearfully back away, and they kept going until they disappeared. _

_Then the god turned to me and smiled and then I woke up._

**A/N: Review please. I thought that I would put this chapter in as to show just how much Bella is falling for Edward.**

**Smiles and Fangs,**

**Not Dead Yet!**


	14. The Family

This is an authors note, I mean this whole thing but never the less it is important to read

**This is an authors note, I mean this whole thing but never the less it is important to read.**

First off I would like to say sorry to those devoted readers that didn't get to read my writing for lack of preparedness on my part. I had to leave the country again and might I say it is getting particularly boring. I came back Sunday night after leaving in a hurry and without notice on Tuesday morning. I would have uploaded then but sadly I had a few problems, let us just say that there are some people in the world that will do anything to keep others from their dreams or even the task at hand. For me those people would be my family who has shown their great disapproval at my interest in writing. This time they took the laptop that I write and upload my stories from and hid it, childish I know, but I believe that some how in their tiny little brains it was the best solution for my so called "problem".

Next, I know that I have repeatedly and tirelessly announced this problem but I have obviously not left a longing impression. People are reading my stories but they are not reviewing. I got 800 hits for a chapter and yet I had only received one review. This agitates me no end. I am very happy that you are reading my stories but I would love it dearly if you would share your thoughts with me.

Lastly and this is the worst news of this letter is that I will be taking a break from uploading. I have prewritten my story up to chapter fourteen but I would like to take a short reprieve so that I can write at least three more chapters ahead of time so that I can avoid long term uploading issues. I will keep a live record of what chapter I have written up to, to allow all who are interested to check up on my writing status. After this author's note I will upload my next chapter and that will be it for a while.

**Smiles and Fangs,**

**Not Dead Yet!**


	15. The Door

A/N: Don't own Twilight

**A/N: Don't own Twilight.**

**Bella's POV**

Before I could even get my baring as I awoke the door flew open. There standing there ironically enough was Dream Boy; the bronze beauty. He came in and began to speak, tripping over his words.

"Um…Good evening I um am Edward." Bronze God said, I mean Edward. I looked at him stupid. Well I mean he wasn't stupid but what kind of people introduced themselves to a person that was a suspect to a murdered and their parents murder no less.

"My father um wanted you to know that you are free to go." He said the words roughly, as if the thought of me leaving offended him on many levels.

For some reason leaving or really leaving him seemed painful but never the less I sprung from the bed my head spinning all the while.

I almost keeled over right then and there would have if it hadn't been for the strong cold arms that encircled my now blazing waist that kept me from falling.

The blaze on my skin wasn't painful, no, it was something totally different. Like a burning passion eager to be fulfilled. I gasped and pulled out of his grasp. I was shocked that I had been able to pull away but even though I had a sneaking suspicion that I had only gotten away because Dream Boy, I mean Bronze God, no I me _Edward _had felt something similar as to what I was feeling and only pulled away out of shock…just like me.

He held on to me and I look up into his face. I watched slowly as his eyes changed from gold to black. His head began to tilt his head forward closing his eyes all the while. But right before his lips could touch mine I pulled back.

He was beautiful, true. He had begun coming into my dreams. Yes, it had only been once but something had told me that it wouldn't be the last. He had driven away the plaguing dreams that my parents had left behind and yet there was so many reasons to draw back. One of the main ones would have to be that I didn't even know him that well. And even if I could would I want to know him...I couldn't answer that question, not now, not ever.

He looked at me weirdly, his nostrils flaring as if he was about to pull me back and finished what we had started. For a second he tensed his whole body coiling, ready to spring and then the second passed. He seemed fine if not a bit frazzled but besides that fine. I guess I looked fine too but I could feel my insides twisting, while my heart pulsed with new meaning and the new meaning was him…oh god I had to leave now.

I pushed pass him but he was already there, in front of the door blocking my way out.

"Move." I growled.

"No." He snarled back.

What the hell was his problem? I mean I had every right to leave. After all his father had taken me against my will and had tried to _help _me by forcing some of my darkest secretes out for the whole world to see and judge.

But then again I could see the sense in taking me home instead of taking me to the hospital. If the humans were to find out what I was… I shuddered from the thought. And also come to think of it I think that even I would hold someone against their will if they were a potential killer, I wouldn't want them killing anymore people.

But even so I still needed to leave. I tried to push past him but he wouldn't budge. I tried again but still there was no budging.

"Move now or else…" I threatened.

My threat of course was completely empty. I hadn't been stronger then my parents and seeing that he was probably older then they were he had probably gained more strengths and technique over the years. But if he didn't move soon I would try my best to hurt him. Well to tell the truth I wouldn't lift a finger to him in harm. I tried to deny it but couldn't.

"Or else what? You are weaker and you aren't in the best condition." He said his eyes mocking.

"Hell you just said I could leave, asshole!" I said my temper rising.

"I know but…" he couldn't finished his sentence and I felt that he would be blushing if he could.

"You know what?! If I didn't know any better I would say that you don't want me to leave." I said, the words exploding from my lips.

He became frozen, well more then he was already, and his eyes widened to a point of no return. "Y-you don't know any t-thing!" He stuttered.

He acted as if I had hit the nail on the head but like I said I did know him better and quickly dispelled the thought.

"Move!" I said again. But again, nothing. "Oh you asked for it!" And before he could ask what I yelled. "Carlisle control your son and get him away from me!!"

Before I could even blink the door was blasted open to reveal Carlisle and the two other males. "Edward what in heaven's name are you doing?!" he demanded.

Edward's face went to anger to a different expression in less then a second. He now wore a sheepish expression. "Um…sorry?" he said lamely. I glared and stocked off out of the house.

Surpisingly they all let me pass. When I got to the door I opened it and then I turned around and eyed the way to the upstairs.

"Damn you." I said knowing full well that they could all hear me and more importantly he, Edward, could hear me.

Then I turned on my heal and stocked out. I had a plane to catch and some stuff to take care of. And yet all I could think of was Edward and his lips…

**A/N: Cliff hanger. So it seems like Edward's plan to keep her there didn't work. **

**Review please.**

**Smiles and Fangs,**

**Not Dead Yet! **


	16. The Memories

**A/N: Don't own Twilight.**

**Edward's POV **

I had just told her that she could leave and was now rethinking my words. See, the minute those god forsaken words left my mouth I felt my heart crumple.

I didn't have time to sulk because right then and there Bella shot up and tripped over what seem to be her own two feet. I lunged and caught her as she tumbled for word. She seemed really out of it as if her head was spinning…like mine maybe it was.

She was so close. Her smell had long since enveloped me. I got caught up in her eyes and the way her hair seemed to dance around her face. The way her chest rose and fell, not with the pulse of a heart but with her calm rhythmic beating. I couldn't help myself as my eyes traced her small but sturdy figure. I could feel the small change over and in my eyes as my eyes as my eyes went from a happy glowing gold to a lethal dull but sharply penetrating black.

I didn't think, didn't care as I brought my head closer to hers. I dipped my head lower and lower, our lips just about to touch then…nothing. She had some how pulled back even in the heat of the moment.

Or perhaps it had only been me who had been finding it hard to breathe and only me who could think of nothing but the person standing next to me. That thought or maybe even realization tore at me to an unexplainable degree.

Despite my speculation I could feel my temper rising. I could even feel my nostrils flare not only from my anger but from also her scent that was as enticing as her lips if not even more.

For a second I even contemplated dragged her back to me to fulfill my desire. I bent my knees, ready to spring. And yet something told me that my desires wouldn't be filled by a simple kiss, not now not ever and that I would need something much bigger and far greater to sate me needs and wants but I couldn't figural out what and so that question was pushed in the back of my mind.

Bella pushed pass me, walking to the door but I didn't let her. Without even thinking about I had already threw myself in front of the door. She glared and I just glared back.

"Move." She said, all but nicely.

"No!" I snarled. I wasn't only offended by her tone of voice but also by the fact that she even wanted to leave.

She tried yet again to shove past me and again I held my place. Her frowns deepen, while her eyes threw daggers at me. "Move or else…" She threatened. I could tell that she knew that I knew that it was an empty threat and the way she seemed to sway it was a very, very empty threat.

"Or else what? You are weaker and you aren't in the best condition." I felt my face turn mocking and instantly regretted it.

"Hell you just said I could leave, asshole!" She was getting really angry.

"I know but…" But what, I thought to myself, but I wanted you to stay here with me forever? Yes really smooth Edward. I mentally sighed and my lame pickup lines. I could tell by her face she was analyzing my silence from every way possible.

"You know what?! If I didn't know any better I would say that you don't want me to leave." The words seemed to leave her to leave her lips without thought or even more so without reason.

I froze, shocked. She seemed shocked too by her little but adorable out burst. Whoa! Listen to me _cute_ no way far from it. Even so I could tell that she was anything but wrong. I tried to call her words and turn them into a bluff.

"Y-you don't know any t-thing!" I stuttered.

I…Failed. Miserably.

"Move!" She said dangerously soft. I still didn't move. "Oh you asked for it!" She just about screamed. Then after a second she said: "Carlisle control your son and get him away from me!!"

I could hear Carlisle along with Emmett and Jasper running upstairs to where we were. The door smashed open and slammed against the wall. It seemed as if he had only remembered to open the door knob at the last second.

"Edward what in heaven's name are you doing?!" Carlisle asked in a severe voice.

I couldn't help it, I slipped into their minds and listened in.

_He wasn't doing anything inappropriate to her was he? I mean I understand that he hasn't ever taken a mate and therefore might have certain desires to play out. But he has always been good to females always. But then again it was a bit strange that he had insisted so heavily to watch over her instead of letting one of the other boys look after her especially with his thirst problems. I have to keep a better eye on him.__**-Carlisle **_

_This is an interesting scene, a very compromising scene too. I can feel a longing from both of them. Again this would make some good poetry:_

_They pushed each other away as they tried to pull each other back_

_The choice of which way to go was like a whip that never went slack_

_An answer too hard to find that they wouldn't dare laugh._

_Only made harder with the new arrivals that made it more_

_Starting with his father who nearly broke down the door. _

_I don't like it! It doesn't have enough soul, enough passion, enough life!_

_But I was close, I can feel, so close…__**-Jasper**_

_Hey I've seen something like this before. Where did I see-. Oh wait! That scene in the second Princess Diaries when she was in that small room with Nicolas. But then again he was trying to seduce her. I wonder if Edward was trying to pull a Seduce-o-master… He could have just asked it would have given him some pointers.__**-Emmett**_

I couldn't believe their thoughts. Me trying to seduce her?! I would never…do that …today. I could feel my face go from angry beyond belief to a child who had been caught with one hand in the cookie jar.

"Um…sorry?" I said slowly. It sounded small and even more so weak.

She glared and strutted pass. None of my family made any move to stop her. They wouldn't dare get in her way after what they thought I had done.

I heard her footsteps pounding down the stairs. Then I heard the footsteps stop and then the door was thrown open.

"Damn you." Bella said and a way that she knew that we or more exactly I would hear her. Then she turned and kept going right out of the house.

I sighed in defeat and then turned to look at my family, for the women had joined us too. They all glared at me. I had a lot of explaining to do…

**(A/N: I was soooo tempted to stop here!)**

**Bella's POV**

I had just gotten to the airport. I knew that Forks wasn't that far away from Seattle but I really had to get back before school started. If today was still Sunday, which it was by checking my cars dash board, a rental car, then I would have to hurry back so that I could finish my dance lessons plans for Monday.

My first class, the Forks High School class aka Ballet/Contemporary, was separated into four different dance levels. Each day I would have a different performance group. Mondays were my beginners days.

My beginners had still to learn the basic leaps and were only able to participate in the simplest 'Across the Floors' exercises. But then again they were beginners and therefore they were at the beginning.

I still had to come up with one more 8 count to finish my 16 count routine and could only use the simplest movements. I knew I could have used one from the previous year but I had always prided myself in the fact that I came up with new stuff for each class, each year.

I also had to start working with ideas for my first open group dance class. Tomorrow we would start brake dancing to classical music. Even the most outrageously wicked moves looked awesome with violins blasting in the background.

Then my next open class which was crumping or street dancing was going to learn how to dance wearing different things. This whole week I would be showing the girls how to dance in high heels while showing the guys how to dance in suits. I knew it sound crazy but I wanted the girls to be able to dance in anything so I had chosen one of the most uncomfortable foot wear for dancing so that they would get use to it and not freak if they had to wear something similar for a performance or a job. I had been able to run in high heels since three so for me it was no problem. Then for the guys it was suits so that they could dance in tight clothing comfortably. Every thing in my classes had a purpose, everything.

The plane info board showed my flight and had in big words, 'Arising' next to it. I got up and hurried to my gate. I was quick to leave this place that brought back so many horrible memories…

**A/N: Hoped you liked it. I am in the high level arts program at my school and so the dance class info was pretty much right. **

**I hope you liked it!**

**Smiles and Fangs,**

**Not Dead Yet!**


	17. The House

**A/N: Don't own Twilight.**

**Bella's POV**

The plain ride was short, only an hour or a bit over, but to me it felt like days. Maybe it was because I was eager to leave behind my personal hell or maybe it was because my hands had been shaky ever since stepping on the plain. I guess I should've relaxed when I had finally made it up into the air but for some reason I was still so jumpy that when the airline attendance asked me if I had wanted anything I had flow out of my seat into the air while at the same time knocking the hot coffee pot out of her hands, I had spent a whole minute apologizing for that one.

After that little run in with trouble the lady next to me kept falling asleep which would have been find if not for the fact that she kept falling onto me. She wasn't the best smelling person either and also with my vampire half smelling ability the smell was highly intensified, I was amazed that my eyes weren't watering. And with me being jumpy and all each time she would snore I would yelp, embracing I know but true.

By the time I had gotten off of the plain I had agreed to myself that I would go in first class next time, if there ever was a next time. See after my _parents_ had died that had left my with a considerable amount of money which only was multiplied by my father's big time job and also by the fact that he had, had many human life times to collect his fortune.

I went to go and look for my car in the airport's parking lot and there it was; my bright red Audi. I loved this car, so much that I had brought it with me each time I traveled. The one and only time that I had never taken it with me was on the trip I had just taken. I hadn't wanted to take it because in a way it was like opening it to negative energy. I know crazy right? But that idea was strong enough to keep me from taking it with me.

I quickly shook aside my memories of my recent trip. Why dwell on things that you can't change? I thought to myself. Those thoughts helped some but not enough to get rid of the dull ache in my chest that seemed to worsen each time I took in a bone-rattling breath. Again I shook my head and nimbly slide into my car. I stared the engine and in no time I was at my house which was a little ways away from school, maybe five or six miles away.

I opened the door and let its familiar warmth engulf me. My house was big and was two stories. I had six bathrooms and three master bedrooms, along with three smaller guest rooms; well in truth all but my room was a guest room. Each room had its own bathroom but the difference was that the master bathrooms had huge Jacuzzi tubs along with a shower while the other three only had a shower with two triple head shower mouths each. My living room was quite large and it had a huge plasma screen TV in the center. It also had a long couch that snaked around the room that was able to sit about twenty people.

My kitchen had marble counters and mahogany cuppers and koa hard wood floors flown in from Hawaii. It also had a very large custom made freezer/refrigerator that was stainless steel. It had a medium sized island that had a sink on it. There was another sink on the counter that was of double basin design and had one of those spray things even though the sinks were so deep that they didn't really splash anything around so they didn't need a spray head for precise spraying. It also had an electric stove and oven and the one thing that I had to have in every house that I lived in was my microwave.

I had a huge room that had only one purpose of being a library. It had over two thousand books on its gigantic oak shelves that ran from ceiling to floor. My collection went back all the way to the fifth-teen-hundreds when my father had begun collecting books from all of his travels. He had given them to me only because he had wanted to improve near perfect image to a perfect image by sending them to me and writing on each box, _**To my loving daughter lover your father. **_He had gotten a lot of praise for that one from the shipping company and also to all of the people at work to his neighbors and to his friends. The room also had tables for people to sit and read along with many comfy chars to plop down in.

I also had a room that was my dance studio. It had custom made flooring that was the perfect from everything from jetes (jumps) to crumping. It had ballet bars and a stereo system that went threw the room and all around the house so that the music was every where as in every single room. It had mirrors lining the walls and it also had two air conditioners that I kept to 75 so that it wasn't too hot that I passed out and it wasn't too cold where my joints would freeze up.

My back yard had a huge grass lawn that was always green and cut. That was lined with different colored flowers that were picked so that there was always at least five or six flower groups in full bloom at all time. The yard was big enough that it could fit a beautiful stained glass table and six matching chars and five matching recliners and also two rock benches in it and still be big enough to hold a mini soccer game on the grass. I loved to sit out here at night because the lighting that I had wired outside was positioned so that it shown against all of the trees in the yard with a deep blue or green color. It also had a pool that was connected to a hot tub and which had two water falls and underwater benches on either sides of the pool.

The front of my house had the look of an old Victorian mansion with plants expertly situated around the walk way that went up to my house and also the spaces for about six cars to park. It had cute little lights that lit up the path way with shaded light at night. There was a little pound on the left side of the walk way that had water lilies in it and also had colorful koi in it that had come straight from Japan.

Yes, I know that my house was huge but it was the only house that had what I really wanted which was security cameras in every room, except the bathrooms and sleeping rooms. I had one room that was solely desiccated to recording any thing that the video cameras caught on tape. It wasn't that I expected to get robbed or anything it was more for filming me dancing. See, I would dance in the studio but sometimes my thoughts got away with me and I would end up dancing all over the place, totally lost in the moment. How many times had people come up with brilliant things and yet couldn't do it again because they forgot it? So I had agreed with myself a long time ago that I would record and document my free style dancing so that I could reenact it if I found it necessary. This idea had helped me a lot when it came to planning out new routines.

Just like now. I had to shake away all of the days stress so I walked down to the studio and turned on the surround sound system and then found a song with a good strong base and started it up. The song I chose was **Kelly Clarkson's Walk Away.** I turned the volume to max and started to move, smiling as the familiar lyrics began.

_You've got your mother and your brother  
Every other undercover  
Tellin' you what to say (say)_

_**I took off my jacket and let my hair down, my smile **_

_**Turned sassy with the excitement that the music pumped out.**__  
_

_You think I'm stupid  
But the truth is  
That it's cupid, baby  
Lovin' you has made me this way_

_**I slowly walked out to the living room, my feet **_

_**Falling in rhythm with the music.**_

_So before you point your finger  
Get your hands off of my trigger  
Oh yeah  
You need to know this situation's getting old  
And now the more you talk  
The less I can take, oh  
_

_**Then I began to dance. **_

_**I kicked my leg up to the side and brought it sharply down, **_

_**my high heels plopping down on the wooden floors with a soft thunk.**__  
_

_I'm looking for attention  
Not another question_

_**I turned the kick into a turn. I let my hair ripple out **_

_**As I spun. I stopped and leaned back, from there I did a half circle.**__  
_

_Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?_

_**I then let my hand dropped and bent down to the floor**_

_**From there I pulled up and did a chase and two jete leaps.**__  
_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away_

_  
I waited here for you  
Like a kid waiting after school  
So tell me how come you never showed (showed)?_

_**Then I did a three step move **_

_**And from there I did a hip thrust forward.**__  
_

_I gave you everything  
And never asked for anything  
And look at me  
I'm all alone (alone)._

_**Then I turned and did two touch turns **_

_**And the brought it in to a turn on point.**_

_  
So, before you start defendin'  
Baby, stop all your pretendin'  
I know you know I know  
So what's the point in being slow  
Let's get the show on the road today  
Hey_

_**Then I opened up to the front**_

_**And with my right foot kicked forward**_

_**I then swung the foot back and landed **_

_**In the splits coming down slowly with **_

_**My controlled falling skills.**_

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?

_**From there still on the grown I swung so I was facing the other way**_

_**And came up in the bridge position. **_

_  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away_

I wanna love  
I want a fire  
To feel the burn  
My desires

_**I then pushed my self up **_

_**And then pivoted to the front.**_

_**Then I swung my hips from right to left**_

_**And did a tuck jump so that I was on the ground.**_

_  
I wanna man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides  
_

_**Next I slip my leg out to the left **_

_**And then rolled to my right, **_

_**splaying my legs in the air at the same time.**_

_**From there I pushed back into the child's pose. **_

_Are you gonna fight for me?  
Die for me?  
Live and breathe for me?_

_**From there I did a summer salt forwards**_

_**After that I pulled my legs together **_

_**And looked from the left to the right.**_

_  
Do you care for me?  
'Cause if you don't then just leave_

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?

_**From there I went into the splits again**_

_**Then came to the crouching position **_

_**Where I pulled two cycles of the coffee grinder.**_

_  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away_

If you don't have the answer

_**From there I got up**_

_**And did a round of forwards**_

_**From there I landed in the splits **_

_**And made a V in the air with my arms just to ham it up a bit. **__  
Walk away  
Just walk (walk) away  
(Just walk away)  
Then just leave  
Yeah yeah  
Walk away  
Walk away  
Walk away_

I smiled as the music died away. I felt better much better after that and I repeat those thoughts as I walked to go and shower. Better much, better.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it. The house is written after my own house but because my family is not vampires we keep the cameras for burglars. The dance is totally doable because I worked it out with the music. The timing is a bit off but it was because I was rushing a bit. Also I didn't thing that everyone know the French names for the dance moves so I tried to make them Englishish. Review!**

**Smiles and Fangs, **

**Not Dead Yet!**


	18. The Letter

**A/N: Don't own Twilight.**

**Carlisle's POV**

It had been three days since the Swans had died which had been on August 16, it had also been two days since we had watched Isabella Swan storm out of our house. Even the women saw it from their hiding place in the kitchen. We were all still worried about the retribution of that day. It wasn't that we thought Isabella Swan was any longer involved in the deaths of her parents it was that she seemed to be very angry. I understand that she would be upset for being questioned about her parent's death but the way she regarded them, it was as if she didn't even care about what had happened to them so why had she gotten so mad.

But if she had been mad upon leaving our company it was nothing compared to the look upon Edward's face as she stormed passed him. It was one of pure anger, hurt, and longing. This had shocked me and had unsettled Esme when I had spoken to her about it. She was worried that Is-Bella had, had some negative effects on Edward while she had been 'staying' with us. I was worried because Edward seemed to get a little too attached to the girl.

I had left the house early this morning to get to work. Today was Tuesday and even though Bella wasn't involved in her parent's death I still had to solve the crime. Just because she had said that it was suicide didn't mean that, that was exactly what had happened. So here I was in all my glory sitting in my office looking threw every scrape of information that was in the police report along with any information of anything that the Swans would have come into contact with around the time of their untimely death.

Everything was normal in their daily routines. Renee stayed at home for most of the week. On Monday she went to go and pick up things for a party that she threw on Wednesday. Before that on Tuesday she spent the day setting up. When Wednesday arrived she had spent the afternoon and evening hosting a huge upscale party that was full of Seattle's best and brightest a.k.a. Seattle's rich and famous. I would know for Esme and I had been invited but we had instead been dragged on a huge shopping spree thanks to Alice. It had been weird because she had insisted that we all go shopping only an hour before we had intended to leave for the Swan's party. Even when we had asked her about her sudden change in plan she had only said that things had changed. I was still bemused over it. The rest of her week was pretty normal too. On Thursday she spent her day cleaning up and then she went out shopping on Friday and then died on Saturday.

Charlie's week was also very normal. He opened a case that had began on Sunday and worked on it on Monday. He and his team finished up on the case on Tuesday which had ended with a tearful reunion with a mother and her child. He took a day off on Wednesday to help his wife set up for their party and he also participated in the activities too. Then on Thursday he spent the day doing pubic speeches on child protection laws that had been questioned because of Sunday's incident. Then on Friday he spent his time doing a load of paper work in his office. Then he went home early Saturday because he was feeling sick and then he was killed.

I still couldn't believe that they were vampires I mean Charlie and Renee Swan? No way! I would think that by now I would be able to tell a vampire apart from humans. Maybe it was one of their gifted that had allow them to avoid identification from the family and I. We had all met them, talked to them, pretended to eat in their house and yet we still hadn't know that they were like us. Amazing. The rest of the family had talked about it with me and we had come to agree that it was indeed one of their gifts that had kept their secret quiet to everyone including us.

I had finished sifting threw their credit card use of the past month. It was normal enough. They had bought food, paid bills and threw parties. The last stuff on their activation sheet was all the things that Renee had bought for her party along with the things she had purchased when she had gone on her shopping spree.

Their telephone record was normal too. There were calls from their phones to where Charlie worked and where Renee had the best time shopping. There were calls to each other, to the TV shopping channel and also to five star upper-class restaurants.

Their mailing record still had to be looked threw. I would have gotten them looked threw and done yesterday if it wasn't for a naves cop who's only job before that was to fetch coffee and donuts for the other cops, if he hadn't forgotten them in the printer and had thrown them away instead of giving them to me. The record looked pretty normal. There were bills being received and payments being sent back. There were things being sent to and fro from the shopping network and invitations for parties being sent out too. This all seemed pretty normal until I reached the last two packages that were ever received from the Swans before they died. One had gone to Charlie's office the other had gone to the Swans' home where only Renee was at the time. They had both been sent the morning of their deaths, each reaching their destinations only minutes apart from each other. They were also both from the same place…and person.

When I read the place and person that the letter came from I had to read it twice before I could understand. It had come from Forks, Washington from that hand of Isabella Swan.

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Wait a sec I thought**

**Bella hadn't even talked to them for **

**Three years? Review if you want the **

**Next chapter.**

**Smile and Fang,**

**Not Dead Yet!**


	19. The Writing

A/N: Don't own Twilight.

Bella's POV

I had just stepped out of the shower. The wisps of steam rose up around me. It caressed my skin lightly, the way I wished Edward would. Wait! No! I didn't mean that! I didn't want that, and I certainly didn't need that! Or did I?

At that thought images of his face darted into my mind. His smile, his frown: him. _How would I feel_, I thought, _if he would give me a real smile, not one for alternative meaning but just because he wanted to smile at me. _What I would give…

_You have nothing to give! _The rational part of my mind barked. It was right, of course, but still what I would give…

I shook those useless time consuming thoughts out of my mind as I dried the water from my skin. I looked into my bathroom's mirror and took a moment to take in the girl looking back at me. She looked tired and defeated. I tried to summon up a fierce expression but instead I looked as if I was wincing.

After I was done changing I looked around my room, my eyes searching. I didn't know what I was looking for but my body did and my gaze stopped when I focused on it.

It was my desk, the same desk that I had used to write the letters on. The pen that I had used was still there along with all of the ruff drafts that I wrote, littered around the desk on the floor. I had sent one that had gone to Charlie at work and the other one that had gone to Renee and their home. I knew that they had gotten it; the fire wouldn't have happened if it hadn't. Just as I knew that they would read and believe every thing that was in the letter for that was the existent of their horrible, manipulative, self centered attitude towards life in general.

I walked towards the desk, remembering how it felt write both of the nearly identical letters.

_**Flashback: **_

_**Tears, running down my face. A sniffle, from me. I want to stop yet know I can't.**_

_**My 18 birthday was coming up, soon. It was the day I would finally reach my full power. I knew and so did they. They, as in my parents. Charlie's power to take power from others had only not taken my power because it wasn't to it's full potential, not until my 18 birthday. **_

_**My power, the power to resist the powers of others, only worked some of the time and not that well either but that would all change on my 18 birthday.**_

_**The letter first one to Charlie and then to Renee would consist of the same things and only the name would change. I took me many tries to get it right and know I think I have finally succeeded. The one to Charlie went like this:**_

_Dear Charlie,_

_I wanted you to be the first one to know, because it affects you the most, that your wife and I have teamed up to bring upon your undoing. She has bid me to say nothing but I couldn't let down the delicious chance to let you know that you will die soon. She will murder you, she has told me herself, and she will enjoy it as will I. _

_I hate you,_

_Bella_

_**The letter that went to Renee was of the same idea, simply changed to make sense for her. Shakily I put them into their envelope, addressed them and then sent them on their way. **_

_**End of Flashback**_

**A/N: Ooooo! Now I'm really confused!** Also you can check me out on by going to my profile for the url!

**Smiles and Fangs,**

**Not Dead Yet**


	20. The Moving

**A/N: Don't own Twilight**

**Carlisle's POV**

Oh. My. Holy. Jesus.

_She might have killed them, she might have killed them. _I thought.

I couldn't believe this. I scooped the files up in my hand, grabbed my jacket and was off.

_She might have killed them, she might have killed them._

**At Home**

"Rose, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Edward?" I asked quietly. I could hear the slight rustle of wind around the house as they assembled before me. Esme intertwined our hands together and looked intently at me face.

_She might have killed them, she might have killed them. _My mind silently chanted.

"She might have killed who, Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"Bella, she might have killed her parents" I said, "No, no there is a _very _good chance that she could have killed her parents."

"How so?" Esme asked quietly.

"Where is your proof?" Edward demanded, as iron note in his words.

"Edward!" Alice snapped. He didn't even glance at her, all of his attention on me.

"It's all right Alice." I assured her.

I understood that he felt protective of her, Bella, but what I didn't understand is why he had felt so in the first place, unless…no he couldn't be falling in love with her, with a girl that he had only met once, a girl that was a suspect in her parents murder, now prime su-. I was brought out of my musing from a snarl from Edward.

"Where is your proof ?!" He bellowed. I was so shocked by his outburst I just stared at him.

The next thing I knew he was flying threw the air at me. Before he could pounce on me Emmett was there pinning him to the ground.

"Relax Bro!" Emmett gasped threw clenched teeth.

"Here's my proof, Edward." I said in a gentle voice.

I crouched down next to him and showed him the Swan's mailing records. It took him a bit to read the records seeing that Emmett was trying to shove him into the carpet. But as soon as Edward got a good look at the records he went completely slack. Only when Emmett was sure that he wouldn't try anything did he let him up but Edward still sat in a sitting position on the ground.

"No this can't be right." He said, but you could hear the denial in his voice.

The rest of the family had gathered around him and where quietly reading the paper.

"This doesn't mean that she killed them." Jasper said, trying to help Edward hold on to the small amount of sanity he had left.

"Come on, Jasper" Rose said a bit too harshly, "It's obvious that she did!"

"Rose!" Esme said in a disapproving, motherly way. "Apologize"

"Why should I?" She demanded. "She killed her parents out of cold blood."

"You don't know that, babe" Emmett said kindly.

"Oh and you do?!" She snaped.

"Rose-" Emmet started.

"No don't" She interrupted, "She has already affected our life enough. I'm just glad that we'll never see her again."

At that I felt guilty.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"It's just that we will be seeing her again." I said

"WHAT?!" Rose screamed. "You can't mean-"

"Yes I can." I said, cutting her off. "We are moving to Forks, Washington."

**A/N: Cliffy! I was waiting to write that forever!**

**Review!**

**Smiles and Fangs,**

**Not Dead Yet! **


	21. The Spill

**A/N: Don't own Twilight**

**One Week Later…………………………………………………………………….**

**Bella's POV**

It had been a week since I had seen or spoken to Edward um I mean _him_. I knew that it was good but still I couldn't help but feel a distinct emotion for him almost a longing to see him, to hear him, to touch him.

Wait, longing, seeing, hearing, _touching_?! No Bella you are just getting a bit hormonally crazed. My mind chastised but still the feeling was there.

Still in a strict war-tactic sort of way it was odd. I did not what so ever think that it was going to be the last time I ever saw him or them. It was almost as if they were a tiger and instead of backing up and leaving they were moving back so that they had a better spot to spring from.

Because of this feeling I switched my cell phone and home phone number in record time. Just in case…..

I shook my head, trying to dispel the thoughts that haunted me even in my nightly dreams.

I looked at my reflection for a bit longer before turning to wake up Jake. I was in my school's dance studio where I taught three classes. Jake who was year younger then me but still in the same grade was busy sleeping on one of the rest benches in the back of the room. He was my best friend; he knew everything about me even the vampire parts. It worked out because he was a werewolf so we always had some one to confide in if needed. I loved him and he loved me. Some said that he loved me a bit more if you catch my drift. But we had only ever been friends.

"Come on Jake!" I said nudging him. "Wake up!"

He simply held his math book tighter as if it was a pillow. I had to resist the urge to take a picture; last time I had taken a picture it had taken him a week to forgive me. Then again I wouldn't know what I would do if my friend caught me snuggling a Mickey Mouse doll while I was sleeping in my room.

"Jake!" I whined.

Every day after school he would crash in here for the first dance class which lasted for two hours and then I would wake him up so that he could do the last two classes that would be each an hour and a half.

He was an awesome dancer and he was my partner when ever we did partner dances. When we danced together we danced with some much passion people seriously thought we were together. Still I had to wake him up soon because the other class was due in about oh a minute.

"JAKE!" I tried again but to no avail. "Two can play that game." I muttered.

I went to my bag and grabbed my water bottle, pulled the cover off and unleashed its cold, wet fury upon him. Jake sat bolt up straight spluttering, while at the same time wiping water off of his face. I tried so very hard to control my laughter but it still managed to spill from my lips.

"I can play that game to." He said

"Hey! So you weren't asleep you little-" I began but was cut off when Jake pulled me onto him and gave me a great big wet hug.

"Eww! Jake me leotard, you ass you are getting it wet!" I shouted.

"Sorry am I getting you wet?" he asked innocently.

"No, I'm sooo dry" I said sarcastically.

"Then stop complaining." He said threw a laugh. "Hope you can get 'un dried' soon cause class is starting soon."

"Oh you are so going to pay." I said smiling evilly. "Take that!" I said tickling him to his doom.

We were too busy laughing to see the whole class had already arrived. Only after a girl by the name of Anna broke the silence with a loud cough did we realized that we had an audience. Anna had always had a crush on Jake so it wasn't surprising that she was looking at us with a disapproving glare and by the way we were position I could see why she would think I was encroaching on her territory.

I quickly broke apart from Jake my cheeks instantly turning crimson red.

"Hello every one!' I said recovering myself. "Today we are working on break dancing to classically remixed music."

I looked around and saw that there were two new people. If that's what you could call them. By just looking at them you could tell they were something else. One of the girls had long blond hair and belonging on the front cover of Vogue while the other girl was small with short black spiky, she as busy jumping up and down and seemed like she needed meds. Still there was still no doubt what so ever that they both were vampires.

"Oh hello!" I said, faking happiness.

The blond seemed like she didn't care whether or not I was happy or mad. She seemed pissed that she had to even have to share my air. Well I guess that makes two of us.

"Hello I'm Bella, I teach the dance classes here. Stay tight for a few and after I'm done starting the class then I'll get you situated, okay?" I asked tentatively. The black haired girl nodded excitedly while the blond one simply looked bored.

After that I went to the front of the class and instructed them to follow Jake in warm ups. Then I went to the main music system and from my Ipod I pull the warm up song **Baby Boy- Sean Paul ft. Beyonce. **Once I got that blasting I walked over to the two women.

"So," I said carefully. "What are your names?"

"Rosalie" the blond said rudely.

"Rose!" the other girl scolded. "Sorry about my sister she's a bit moody."

"I bet." I muttered knowing full well that they both could hear clearly. "You are?" I pressed regardless.

"Oh I'm Rose's sister." She began. "Cullen, Alice Cullen."

**A/N: Cliffy! Gees I'll never get tired of saying that.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. **

**Review!**

**Smiles and Fangs,**

**Not Dead Yet!**


	22. The Class

**A/N: Don't own Twilight**

**Bella's POV**

My world silently crashed around me. _Cullen? What the hell?! _I knew that I would see the Cullen family again but it never occurred to me that there might be more of _them_.

"Maybe we should take this out side" I said in cold politeness. Even if they ruined me life my dancing life was the one thing I would not let them touch.

Alice nodded and they both followed me outside. "What to you want?" I hissed.

Alice looked up innocently at me and said simply: "We want to learn how to break dance to classical music." I stared blankly at her. "I mean break dance to classically remixed music."

What in the world… This was too _human_ of a response, a response that they shouldn't have seeing that they were: "Vampires. That's what you are so cut the bull and get to the heart of the matter. I know you know exactly who and what I am and you playing dumb isn't at all going to change that matter."

They both remained silent. Alice with her head down and Rose staring off into space. "So did your father send you? Hmm? Or did Edw-" I cut myself off at that. But with those few last words both of there heads snapped to attention and became skillfully trained on my face.

"Or did Edward what?" Alice asked. _Oh lordy damn my mouth!_

"Nothing!" I snapped. "I'm the one asking questions here and if you can't answer them then I would ask you to leave my dance studio along with myself alone!"

At this point I was looking at Alice so I was a bit surprised when Rose answered.

"What ever business that my father…or Edward might have with you we are not them and there for their business are ours either."

Now this was unexpected. _They could be lying to you. _I silently reminded myself. _Or they could be telling the truth._

"Fine you can come and learn in my class but there may not be one word or hint of anything of this nature." I began "The other students aren't on the menu and if I catch you acting like they are you will be goner then gone." Rose snorted at that.

"Are we clear?"

"Aye, aye captain." Rose said sarcastically. Alice and I both glared at her.

"Yes we are clear." Alice said.

"Okay let's go back inside; I have a class to teach."

**Alice POV**

Rose and I followed Bella back into the dance studio. Even though she had been rude to us I was still grateful that she retained most of her cool. What perked my interest the most was when she began to bring up Edward. Was there something there? Defiantly. I just didn't know what. But I was hoping that my hunch was right and if my hunch was right then so was my plan.

When we entered the room the warm ups were just ending. The boy in the front of the class who's name I believed was Jake was stretching to the beat along with the rest of the class. Then after the warm-ups ended that's when things really picked up.

A song began to blast threw the stereo that I had never heard before. It had a mix of rap and what sounded like the Phantom of the Opera instrumental infused with it. The effect all together was one of eerie beauty mixed with dirty seduction.

Bella began to move next to Jake while every one else walked to there respectable dance partners.

"Kay class, take it from the top." Bella instructed. "Five, six, seven, eight!"

Jake thrusted forward and spun on the ground and came to a crouch on the ground. Bella flipped and did a true were she landed with one leg over Jake's shoulder. Their heads snapped back then forward. Then they began to almost pulse to the music while staying perfectly in time with not only the music but with each other.

Bella turned out and Jake went ahead and pulled her into a tight embrace. They stared into each other's eyes with unmistakable passion. Uh-oh was there something there? Now this defiantly complicated my plan…

**A/N: What plan? Alice, what are you up to?**

**Smiles and Fangs,**

**Not Dead Yet!**


	23. The Captain

**A/N: Don't own Twilight.**

**Rose's POV**

Hmmm. Interesting….

"Or did Edward what?" Alice probed. Usually I found her probing a bit embarrassing especially when she was talking to a stranger. But in this case I wasn't embarrassed at her probing, the only reason she asked was because she beat me to my own questioning.

Nothing!" The girl spluttered clearly realizing her slip. "I'm the one asking questions here and if you can't answer them then I would ask you to leave my dance studio along with myself alone!"

Oh, please like she even was intimidating. I had been guilted into coming by Carlisle and dragged here by Alice. I had promised myself I would say only the bare minimum of words so as to make sure the human knew I didn't care about her nor her problems but still I couldn't keep myself from answering.

"What ever business that my father" I then threw in shrewdly "or Edward might have with you we are not them and there for their business are not ours either."

She looked surprised. _If only she knew._

"Fine you can come and learn in my class but there may not be one word or hint of anything of this nature." She began "The other students aren't on the menu and if I catch you acting like they are you will be goner then gone." I snorted at that. Had everyone forgotten to inform her about our diet?

"Are we clear?" _Quite the little Captain aren't we?_

"Aye, aye captain." I muttered. She and Alice glared at me. I looked back, unapologetic.

"Yes we are clear." Alice said turning back to the child.

"Okay let's go back inside; I have a class to teach." She muttered and strutted back into class.

Once inside the class room my eyes took in everything. From the boy in the front of the class leading the warm-ups that were coming to the end to the way some of the girls were looking at him and how some of the boys were looking at Bella.

After warm-ups the whole class turned there attention to Bella. She walked into the front of the class and began to teach.

"The youth of today have forgotten or maybe never learned the beauty in music of a more classical time. I am making it this class's goal to not only find beauty for classical music but to also find respect for it and I can't think of a more pleasurable way of doing that then incorporating modern dance with that. Everything we have been practicing will be put to classically remixed music. So let's begin."

She turned on what sounded to be Mozart's Requiem for a Dream (Orchestral Version) mixed with an unfamiliar R&B song. She then said "We will start from were we let off last class."

Everyone it the class pared up. Bella with the boy who's name I believe was Jake and myself with some strong but pompous looking senior. Bella stepped back and began an upbeat but seductive dance with Jake. The way those two moved, it was as if they were not only in love but they couldn't help but touch each other.

My thoughts strayed to Emmett. God I missed him. I hadn't seen him in seven hours and it was killing me. Bella stopped about an hour later for a break.

"Hey baby doll, wanna take a ride with me after class?" My dumb senior partner asked me. I looked at him in disgust. The thought of Emmett crushing this idiot's head into a building was the only thing that kept my own actions violent free.

"Please, go call your father at tell him he should have pulled out."

At that the boy spluttered on the water he was presently drinking, his face turning bright pink while his ears became a flaming red.

At the end of class Alice and I went over to Bella to ask if we could stay for the next class. Before Alice could even finish making her way to her the door flew open and in walked my Emmett with my brothers in toe, all of my brother's in toe.

When Bella saw Edward she gasped. "What are you doing here?!" She demanded a note of panic in her voice.

"We're here for the dance lesson of course." He replied…..

**A/N: Cliffie!!! Hoped you liked it! Review!**

**Smiles and Fangs,**

**Not Dead Yet!**


	24. The Kiss

**A/N: Don't own Twilight**

**Bella's POV**

All I could do is gape at him, stunned, so stunned that I even felt emotionally frozen. But then reality viciously dragged me back to earth and out of the clouds. My emotions came crashing back: sadness, confusion, longing and then panic.

Maybe Jake could sense this or maybe it was because we were presently playing host to a load of vamps but never the less he came next to me and grabbed my hand giving it a squeeze. At this Edward growled, a look of jealousy clouding his beautiful features.

_Good, he's jealous. _I thought. Even though I was enjoying the look on Edward's face my problems with the Cullens had nothing to do with my students and so dealing with them inside my class was not only uncalled for but it was also unfair to my students.

"Jake start the class." I said turning to him.

"Bella…" he said. I knew he was worried about me. I could tell by the way his hand desperately clung to mine.

"Please" I whispered "For me…" at that he nodded. He then moved to the front of the class begin warm ups.

"Cullens fallow me." I called in a crisp no nonsense sort of way as I lead them all out side.

"Who's that boy you were holding hands with?!" Edward demanded right when the dance studios door closed.

I was temped to tell him that he wasn't my father but I knew that if I did say that then it would be implying that my father really did care, which he didn't.

"A friend" I said vaguely. "What are you doing here?"

"We are here for the dance class." He said, giving the same excuse that Alice had given.

"Cut the bull, Edward, why are you here?!"

**Edward's POV**

"Because I wanted to see you again." That much was true. The answer she was really looking for I couldn't give her. What did she expect?

Sorry for barging in like this but my father, Carlisle wanted me and my siblings to enroll in your dance class to see if you were acting suspicious or if you were fraternizing with someone who could kill your parents for you. Oh, did I also mention that I think I'm falling in love with you?

Ha! If she really thought that she was getting that answer she was sadly mistaken.

"My brothers and sisters and I are all going to begin school here at Forks High and we thought that we would take these dance lessons so that we could me other students that attend here." Okay so yes I did pull that one out of the sky but so what.

At that she gave me a humorous smile. "Well in that case you have no reason to be here because these next two dance classes are open to the public while most Forks Students have gone home." After stating that her smile grew as if winning an unseen battle round.

"Well in that case," I said, slightly mocking her own words. "That has given my family and I an even better reason to be here. We are new in town and it would be good if we met more people who live in Forks." One point for the Cullens.

"So you are…moving here?" she asked quietly, her beautiful face becoming slightly pink.

"Yes." At this point it was only her and I talking the rest of my family stood watching silently.

Quickly she pulled her self together. "Fine then." She muttered. She then leaned close into my space that I could feel her breath heating my face. "You can move here, go to school here, and even take lessons here but I will be keeping an eye on you."

"Is that so?" I asked, amused.

"Yes that is so." She whipped back.

At that I took a step closer to her. "Well I shall be looking forward to it." Before she could utter another scathing remark I closed the space between us while I sealed my promise with a kiss.

**A/N: Whoa Edward, down boy!**

**Hoped you liked it!**

**Review!  
Smiles and Fangs,**

**Not Dead Yet!**


	25. The Smirk

**A/N: Don't own Twilight**

**Edward's POV**

I half expected her to pull back and yet she didn't. For the first four seconds she just stood there and about five seconds in she began to kiss back. Her warm lips molded against mine as I crushed her body against mine. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to pull her close enough. But that didn't keep me from trying.

Even though I was busy kissing Bella I couldn't keep my thoughts from penetrating my siblings' thoughts.

_You go, Edward boy! Bow-chica-wawa! Hmmm. This reminds me of Rose's and my first time, accept this is the G rated version. Rose…_**-Emmett **

_Hmmm. So I was indeed right, Edward does hold a certain attraction to the girl._

_He finally could admit his love_

_He could finally face the truth_

_One kiss to promise_

_The one thing he was missing_

_In his youth…_

_It's fine I suppose but I believe the rhythm is a bit off… Oh god, Emmett why the hell are you getting horny?! Stop! Please!!!_**-Jasper **

_Disgusting! Edward you really have out done yourself this time, I mean a filthy human? What in the world are you thinking? You could have at least tried for another vampire. Like Alice is with Jasper, Carlisle is with Esme, and how I am with Emmett. Oh, Emmett…_**-Rose **

_Not you too, Rose?!!!!_**-Jasper**

_Ha! I was right! Edward does love her! And the way she's kissing back I think it's safe to say that she likes it! Yes!!! My plan is going to work!!! Yes! Yes! Yes!_**-Alice**

Okay so maybe Alice's thoughts should have scared me just a bit, but I was too busy kissing Bella, my Bella. After a bit she pulled away. When she spoke her eye's went any where but mine.

"So again, I'll be watching you, all of you. Now come on, I have a class to teach." She said walking back into the class.

**Bella's POV **

Okay so I still didn't know what I was thinking but I still had to suck it up and teach my class.

"Okay, did everyone bring their clothes?" I questioned when I made it up to the front of the room. Everyone accept the Cullens nodded. "So girls start putting on your shoes and guys go get dressed." Since it was Friday everyone had their clothes seeing that we had been working on our routine for a week now. I strapped on my high heels and began to stretch.

Once the class was ready I put on **Break Anotha-Blake Lewis**. "Five, six, five, six, seven, eight."

I began the dance. As I danced with Jake I could feel for not the first time in my life people looking at the both of us like we were a couple. Instead of feeling annoyed I was happy, especially at the fact that I could hear Edward growling from time to time. Jake seemed to sense this too for he held me even closer.

I just couldn't keep my face from turning to a smirk, another point for Bella.

**A/N: Cliffie…sort of…**

**Hoped you liked it! **

**Review!**

**Smiles and Fangs,**

**Not Dead Yet!**


	26. The Bag

**A/N: Don't own twilight nor Victoria's Secret **

**Edward's POV **_(one week later)_

The days had blurred into each other, one day full of _it,_ then another until I was clueless of what to do. Now the _it_ I was referring to was my abnormal like and appreciation for Bella Swan. That's what I called it anyway; Alice called it a controlling need to possess while holding traits of a stocker, Carlisle and Esme even heard her say this but instead of defending me or telling off Alice, they sort of just glided away while passing nervous glances at me from time to time.

I was not obsessed, I was just interested, it wasn't as if I snooped threw her house or anything, I always stayed outside. The only reason I had been following Bella so much was because no one else in the family could and someone had to because of the case. Each time it was someone else's turn to follow Bella something would just magically appear and make it impossible for them to do the job. Two days ago when Esme was suppose to do the following Alice brought home so weird and super rare flower that she insisted her and Esme plant at that very second. Esme would have told her no if Alice hadn't pulled the, I'm-a-dying-puppy-and-no-one-loves-me look. And with the rest of the family gone because of the incredibly long shopping list Alice had entrusted them with I was the only one able to go.

I had followed her scent to a dry cleaning store. It was at the edge of town with fresh light green paint flashing about in the mid day sun. The white trim gave the whole building an over all pompous I'm-better-then-you look, understanding that I'd created weird names for people's facial features more then once that day I shook my head and walking inside.

Bella was already standing in line. Her beautiful brown hair catching the sunlight, while cascading down her elegant back. I couldn't help but cringe a bit at the fact that I was beginning to sound like one of those old cheap romance novels. No matter how many ideas I came up with to explain the sensation in my stomach I knew I was feeling true excitement not because I was making an honest effort to solve the case but because I was in fact seeing my Bella again.

_She's not your Bella, _A voice in my head quietly chided, _not yet!_ I answered so loudly that the whole shop twisted around, the whole shop, including Bella.

I had no idea what to do or say and Bella's deep chocolate brown eyes weren't helping the matter.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, a lot more hostile then I had expected.

_Oh nothing, you know, just stocking you while purposely studying and memorizing your every move, not just because you might have killed your parents but because I think I'm falling in love with you, wait no, I AM in love with you._

Again, more answers that I just couldn't give her.

"Oh, ah, me?" It was a stupid question to ask seeing that beside the man behind the desk we were the only two people in the store.

"Yes?" she said, there was a note of boredom infused with annoyance, she began to tap her foot. Did I say annoyance? I meant borderline rage.

"I, ah, well you see that's my clothes right there and I'm here to pick them up, do you really think I'd come here for you?" At that I saw a starburst of pain in her eyes and a wash of moister that collected at the edges. "I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Sure." She turned her back on me and continued talking with the man, she was asking for the clothes. It didn't take him that long to get for there were only two bundles of clothes out and ready. She picked up one, threw the clear rapping I could see multiple leotards and a few tights.

By the time she even turned my way her eyes where clear of what I thought were tears. Had she really been cry or… I didn't know, not with Bella, never with Bella.

"So you're telling me that you didn't come here to stock me but to pick up your clothes?" at that I nodded, "And since when do you wear bras and other lingerie from Victoria's Secret?"

I had no idea what she was talking about, she motion to the only bundle of clothes left, true to her word the bag was stuffed with all kinds of unmentionables that happened to belong to a female buyer.

"Well, well Edward, I guess we do learn new things everyday." With that she strutted out of the store and was off. As much as I hated to admit it, one thing was very true; Bella had just earned another point in our little game but I also knew more opportunities to change that were soon to be fought.

**A/N: Cliffie, sort of…**

**Hoped you liked it, more will come in the next few days.**

**Smiles and Fangs,**

**Not Dead Yet**


	27. The Cars

**A/N: Don't own twilight nor Victoria's Secret**

**Bella's POV**

I had been headed to the drycleaners for a half an hour at this point. I was stuck in my car latterly four blocks away but for some reason the traffic wasn't moving. I would have just accepted this fact if it hadn't been for the kind of cars in front of me.

All were super shiny and clean, made in places that were probably in Europe or Japan. Each expensive and rare car was parked out side of an equally expensive store. Just by looking at the mirror like surface of the doors and roofs I could tell these weren't just any Forkinian's car. It had to belong to the Cullen's. And these cars just happened to be parked in the middle of the street, barding my way.

Sure enough about a second later four Cullen's came streaking out of different stores. I cast my eyes upon Emmett, the bitc-I mean Rosalie, Jasper and Carlisle. The hyper pixie was absent, and by the ring on Carlisle's finger so was his mate.

_Your mate is also missing, _A voice in my head whispered. Before I could even stop myself pictures that were far from G-rated flashed threw my mind, in this creepy fantasy of mine Edward and I were the cute little married couple that seemed tame but when the lights went off…

_Stop this right now!!! _A part of me cried, I couldn't help but notice the resolve in its tone sounded shaky. _He's not your mate!_

_ Not yet, _the same voice replied, "Not yet?!" I yelled,_ What the f-._

I guess what I thought was a whispered question was really a psychotic yell. At this each Cullen seemed to pause and look up at me. Carlisle cracked a grin, Emmett gave a goofy smile and a wave, which was immediately down by Rosalie, Rosalie just glared then looked down at her perfectly manicured nails while muttering incoherently while Jasper simply nodded.

Their weirdly cheery disposition, not including Rosalie, only irritated me more. I honked my car again, while motioning to move their cars. Each exchanged long looks with each other, not including Rosalie again for she was still talking to her nail polish, the finally Emmett walked over to my window.

I just watched him for a full minute, it was obvious that he wanted me to lower my window so that we could talk but enjoying his obvious discomfort I just continued staring. About another minute into it I glanced at my watch, noticing that the drycleaners were going to close soon I rolled down my window.

"Yea?" I asked rudely, unabashed Emmett simply smiled.

"I see you are driving," He began.

"I can see that too." Again rudely, he simply paused for a second to only go on and continue.

"And that we are blocking your way." I wanted to tell him, no freaking duh but I held my tongue. Instead I just nodded, "We'll move as soon as we-" he was again cut off but this time not by me.

The loud ringing of a cell phone filled the air. Carlisle popped open his cell.

"Hello, now? Okay thanks." Just as quickly as it was opened it was closed.

"Get that." Emmett finished, "Okay we'll be going know." Confused I watched, with my mouth slightly open, all the Cullen's open the doors of their car and zoom off. I would have spent more time worrying about what had just happened if I hadn't again glanced at the time. I had to get a move on things or else by the time I reached the drycleaners it would be closed.

Luckily I made it there just in time. There were only two people in front of me. I had dropped off some dance clothes a few days ago and was know back to pick them up. I could see my belongings carefully wrapped in a clear plastic bag.

My mind began to do lalaland tricks when the door behind me opened. I didn't turn around; it was understandable that another person was coming to get their things. After quickly counting the numbers of bags still left hanging and ready to go I counted a total of three, it had been four but one of the men that had been in line had already left. Wait no make that two, the other man in the line turned to leave for he to was done gathering his things and paying for the services that he had received.

I would have continued in my slightly air headed state if it hadn't been for the loud, "Not yet!" shouted directly behind me. I knew that voice, hell I'd had been dreaming of that voice ever since I had first heard it. My hands quickly balled into fists, not because of anger or anything but because I was trying to stamp out the need to touch him or even worse jump him, and I didn't mean for money.

I quickly turned. "What are you doing here?" I kept my voice hostile for fear of him finding out what I really felt for him.

He paused for a long while, "Oh, ah, me?" I'd almost have thought that his nervousness was cute it if wasn't for the person who was nervous.

"Yes?" I let a note of boredom creep into my voice; I didn't want him realizing just how desperate I was to see him. To help hide these feelings I let the annoyance that I had gained after being stuck in 'traffic' filter into my voice, I felt so weird standing next to Edward after what we had shared, I felt anger rise inside of me, as much as I wished I was angry at him for what had happened I knew I was really just angry at myself, I began to tap my nails.

"I, ah, well you see that's my clothes right there and I'm here to pick them up, do you really think I'd come here for you?" I couldn't help myself from wincing just a bit, nor could I help the piling of tears that readied themselves to fall, I knew I shouldn't have been hurt by his response but still…"I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Sure" I flipped around and continued talking to the man behind the desk. I paid and as I waited for him to pass me my bag I couldn't help but look at the only bag still left of the rack. It was filled with bras, lacy thongs, and other women lingerie from no place other then Victoria's Secret.

_Liar, liar, pants on fire. _I had to quickly shift my focus on taking my clothes from the man before I tried to picture Edward with burnt off clothes.

"So you're telling me that you didn't come here to stock me but to pick up your clothes?" at this he nodded, sucker, "And since when do you wear bras and other lingerie from Victoria's Secret?" He looked at me, confused.

I motioned to the last and only bag on the rack, Edward's face was one of shock then growing horror. To hurt him a bit more I added, "Well, well Edward, I guess we do learn new things everyday." And with that I left the shop and a very embarrassed Edward Cullen, another point for Bella.

**A/N: Cliffie in the Bella version,**

**Does anyone else think Edward sucks at reading emotions?**

**Hoped you like it!  
Smiles and Fangs,**

**Not Dead Yet!**


End file.
